


Kitten, Princess, Shark Bait, or maybe just Hanna

by JackH777



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 2nd movie change, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Break Up, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fighting, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Murder, Pirates, Possessive Behavior, added character, bad language, bad relationships, coming to auradon, just mentions, magical powers, multi relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackH777/pseuds/JackH777
Summary: Hanna is the daughter of Hans (Frozen) and is just about the kindest person you could meet. That's all well and good, except for the fact that she lives on the Isle of the lost with some of the worst people imaginable. Growing up with an abusive father was one thing, but growing up with that and being the smallest kid around was another. Safe to say she did not stand much of chance against anyone.That all changed however when Mal and her gang took Hanna under there wings. She was able to be in a happy relationship with both Mal and Jay who were everything she ever could have wanted. Well, it was until the stupid new king decided to take all of her friends away to stupid Auradon. With her protectors gone Hanna's life quickly returned to a nightmare. Once her friends picked the light she knew she was screwed.When she was left to die some unlikely people came to her rescue. Uma's crew slowly show her how much value she really has and they help her to get over the loss of her friends who seemed to have abandoned her. When the king decided to bring her and her new lovers to Auradon shit goes sideways.Sorry not great at summaries, but I hope you like it.ON HIATUS for Summer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first chapter. This one is basically a little introduction to the original character and some backstory of her life with the cour four. I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. This is one of my first stories and I would really appreciate hearing what people think, but no hate here. Always open to constructive comments, but not really looking for anything attacking. Thanks, hope you enjoy!

Hanna grew up on the Isle of the Lost and to say that her life had been hard seemed like a joke. Her life had been hell growing up, like most other kids who grew up with parents wanting nothing to do with them. Hanna was the daughter of Hans a once prince who tried to take over some kingdom by manipulation and underhandedness. He had convinced a girl that he loved her and wanted to be with her, then he turned on her and left her to die so that he could take the throne for himself. It was his underhandedness and his ability to make everyone think he was the hero of the story for so long that gave him so much respect on the Isle. The villains respected him for his skills in making people think that he is their friend to then turn around and take everything from them. 

 

While his ability to manipulate people may have made him popular on the Isle it was exactly what made his daughter's life hell. Over and over again Hans got Hanna to believe that he truly cared about her and that he was going to take care of her, only to turn around and beat her half to death when he gets upset about his life. Hans always thought he did not belong on the Isle and felt like his royal older brothers should have made sure that he was not lumped in with the other villain garbage. The longer he stayed there the angrier he got and the worse he treated his child. Of course, after every beating, he would come back (maybe a few days later) and tell her he was sorry and that he really did care about her. She believed him each and every time until she found people who taught her what it truly meant to have people looking out for her.

 

Hanna had always been picked on by the other kids on the Isle due to her small size and lack of an actual parent who could defend her. (While Hans was great at taking and not bad with a sword he was no match for most of the real villains and henchmen there.) Sure everyone knew that no parents were actually going to get involved in their business, but it was reassuring to know that if one did decide to protect their offspring from bullies those bullies could handle it. School was hard for her because she had actually been interested in learning and the other students hated her for it. Very few of them actually cared about school and those that did were already in groups and claimed by people who wanted someone smart with them. No one claimed Hanna and that made her an easy target for everyone. 

 

Hanna could not remember the last time she had been able to move without pain or look at her reflection and not see bruises on her face. She got jumped often and by large groups of other villain kids, so she stopped carrying anything of importance and tried to never have money on her person. She even went as far as to leave her books at school, so that they would be safe and she could travel in piece. Once she stopped having things on her she got jumped less often, but it still happened when people were looking for something to do and saw her walk by. It wasn’t until she was around twelve that people started to look at her for more than just what she had on her person and after the first time someone had pulled her into an alley with bad intentions she stopped going out unless it was for school and hid from her father on the roof of their building. 

 

Life got a lot worse after people found out about the alley. Some made more of an effort to grab her when she was out; sometimes she got away and sometimes she didn’t. It was hard for a while and even worse when Hans found out as he was even more furious at her. That beating had been one of the worst of her life and for a moment she prayed that she never had to get up again. Of course, god never answered the prayers of villain kids, so she picked herself up and went to hide on the roof until school in a few days. She had some food hidden up on the roof, but it was not much and Hans only ever made an effort to feed her if he was apologizing for hurting her. Hans was used to living like royalty and so he still tried to eat like he was royal. Sure that meant that there was never really food for Hanna, but she had learned to make the food she was able to get last a while. 

 

A new look on life found her in a very unexpected way. One of her teachers deiced to pair her up with Carlos on a project due to them being the top students in their grade. They were walking to Hell Hall together talking about their project when they found themselves backed into a corner by one of the gangs of villain kids. There were several villain kid gangs on the Isle and they were unfortunate enough to be caught by the brutes. The brutes were kids whose parents were large and strong producing a terrifying offspring. Head of the group was Kronk’s son Ronk, who was just as large as his father. Unlike Kronk, however, Ronk was no airhead and was downright terrifying for how sadistic he is. Most people think it comes from spending too much time with his Godmother Esma who people knew was not to be messed with. 

 

Hanna had been scared when they first cornered them because she knew the two oldest Gaston’s were part of this gang and those two had it out for her. It was rumored the two had plans to claim her and that both terrified Hanna and made her a little relieved. It was scary because she did not like them and the thought of them doing whatever they wanted with her made her sick, but it was relieving to think that people would not dare to touch the property of the oldest Gaston brothers. However, all of Hanna’s thoughts were thrown off when Carlos moved to put her safely behind himself. Even with how small Carlos was Hanna completely disappeared behind his small frame. 

 

“Look mutt we are not here for you, so why don’t you run on home and let us get down to business.” The older Gaston said trying to get a glimpse of his pray hiding behind the kid. He had his brother thought Hanna would make a perfect little wife for them and they agreed it was time she knew who she belonged to. 

 

Carlos did not back down and only made to glare harder at the brutes. Hanna knew this was going to end badly no matter what because Carlos had a gang too and they would not be pleased to learn the brutes made a move that put him in danger. The market kids were named after their territory, but they didn’t really need an intimidating name when they had Maleficent’s daughter as their leader. Mal was scary in her own right and her group was one of the most feared on the Isle. Hanna did not want to be the cause of a turf war especially when she had no turf. 

 

She moved closer to Carlos quickly putting a hand on his back to inform him of her presence before leaning up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Get out of here Carlos. They seem mad and I don’t think Mal wants a turf war.” She whispered hoping the white-haired boy would get the hint and save himself. Carlos turned slowly to look at the small girl behind him. He knew he was small for their age, so to see someone look even more vulnerable than himself made anger coil in the pit of his stomach. Hanna must have sensed the anger because she tried to take a step back, but Carlos caught her arm keeping her in his personal space. 

 

He figured Mal was going to be a little upset at first, but he knew she and Jay were suckers for kids who looked pathetic. That was how he ended up in their group and he knew that was how Hanna was going to end up there too. A plan was forming in his head when he saw movement from above and realized he didn’t need one. He turned back to the brutes not letting go of Hanna’s arm. “You’re not taking her, so I suggest you move on.” He said sounding bold. He loved who he had become after he found his place with the market kids and he was starting to want that for Hanna too. 

 

William Clayton Jr. gave a laugh and stepped closer to the front of the brutes followed by Shan-Yu’s daughter Shane. They were clearly getting into formation for a fight and Hanna’s hand started to shake in Carlos’s grip. The white-haired boy simply tightened his grip sending a small shock of pain down Hanna’s arm. The girl stopped fighting his grip instantly and Carlos felt a little guilty. Sure it was for her own good, but he didn’t like knowing that she thought he was going to hurt her more. 

 

Just as the brutes moved fully into an attack formation three bodies fell from the buildings above and landed in front of Carlos. Hanna recognized them as Evie and Carlos’s two cousins whose names she didn’t actually know. How Evie landed perfectly in those heels Hanna will never know, but it was the coolest thing Hanna had ever seen. Someone coughed catching everyone’s attention and all heads looked behind the group of brutes to see Mal, Jay, and a few others who were not as high of on the food chain as the others. 

 

“What makes you think that you can threaten my people?” Mal asked leveling a glair that made Hanna want to run. Some of the brutes were smart enough to look worried, but not the Gaston brothers who were here because they wanted something. The second brother looked Mal dead in the eyes as the other started speaking. “We don’t care about your people, we just want what is ours and then we will be on our way. You can even take your boy now and leave us to our business if it will make you happier.” 

 

Mal seemed to be considering his words before her eyes turned to Carlos and he shook his head no. She trusted his judgment and after looking at the little thing behind him she had to agree. She knew who Hanna was and had even thought about claiming her a few times, but other business was more important than having pity on some former royal’s kid. Of course, if her mother knew she had pity on people she would be punished, but she could brush the girl joining them off on the fact that they want someone really small who could sneak around and get things for them. She took a moment to glance at Jay and when he gave her a small nod her mind was made up. Hanna was about to become one of hers if she wanted to or not.

 

Mal moved with calculated steps as the brutes moved out of her way to let her pass. They knew enough not to touch her and start a war with no preparation. When Mal was fully past them she walked over to where Carlos was and watched as Hanna flinched away from her. It was small, but Mal saw it all the same. Normally she loved when people were scared of her, but seeing the small little thing so frightened made Mal’s dragon want to come out. Hanna reminded her of herself when she was little and the fact that the fear followed the girl to this age was sad. Mal moved once again and placed her arm around Hanna’s shoulders, while Carlos kept a hand on her wrist. The girl looked like she was going to fall apart, but Mal didn’t have time to worry about her feelings just yet. 

 

“Well considering both of these are my people I think there might be a problem with letting you get on with your business.” She said causing all eyes to go wide. Hanna thought she was going to pass out because if she was not mistaken Mal had just claimed her in front of all these people and she really had no idea what that meant. Was Mal going to kill her for putting Carlos in harm’s way or did they have even worse plans for her? Mal did not just claim people for no reason and since she had not claimed Hanna before this she had to assume that this was not anything good.

 

“Since when is the little bitch one of yours?” The older Gaston asked sounding downright pissed. Hanna was supposed to be theirs, so even though this was not an outright attack to their turf it sure felt that way. Ronk, however, understood the gravity of the situation and decided it was best to let this one go. He was not going to risk a war for some girl that the Gaston’s didn’t actually care about. “Our bad Mal, we didn’t know she was yours, but we will keep that in mind in the future.” He said before turning to walk out of the alley. His group followed slowly and Shane had to shove the Gaston’s to get them to actually go. 

 

Once they were all gone Mal and the rest of the market gang turned their attention to the small girl who was trying to stop herself from shaking. The small things eyes were downcast and she was trying to make herself seem even smaller. Mal took notice and decided it was time to send the others on their way. With a wave of her hand, everyone but the core four and Hanna left the alley to go find something to do for the night. Once they were alone the group all moved closer to the girl and she flinched on impulse. 

 

Carlos decided it was probably time for him to take point, so he finally let go of her wrist which left behind a small bruise that he felt bad about. He quickly took his arm and replaced his with Mal’s on the girl’s shoulders as he started to guide her out of the alley and back in the direction they had been heading. Hanna didn’t pick her head up but moved along with the boy who was only a little bit taller than her. They went to Hell Hall with the others close behind them. Hanna was kind of surprised when instead of going into the house they all went into the backyard and up into a tree house that was kind of hidden. 

 

Once inside Carlos led the girl over to an old and broken couch that the four had somehow managed to get in there. Carlos took the seat next to her and Jay took a seat on her other side making her look even smaller. Of all of them, Hanna could say Mal scared her the most, but Jay was definitely a close second with his size and strength. She was shocked he had not ended up with the brutes. The one thing she didn’t know about Jay was that while he was one of the best fighters on the Isle he was also the sweetest person when it came to caring about his people.

 

“Relax. No one here is going to hurt you. Your one of us now and we take care of our own.” He whispered in her ear putting a reassuring hand on her back. Hanna had this issue where she was too trusting too fast and she was also too quick to forgive, but it was that innocence that made her believe what Jay was telling her. 

 

Hanna sat there quietly as Mal and Evie explained to her what it meant to be a part of their group and none of it was sounding bad at all. She was expected to hang out with them at the market after school until Mal or Jay sent her off. She would run errands for them and the group, but she would always have someone else with her. She was going to start training with them on how to take care of herself and all of the other crazy things they did like jumping off of a roof and landing in an alley. None of it was as bad as she was expecting and some of it actually sounds nice to her. 

 

Once they were done explaining everything they decided it would be best to just hang out here for the rest of the night to get Hanna used to being around them. Carlos and her worked on their project for class while the others talked business and kept a close eye on the two. Evie was already working on some clothing ideas for the girl and was excited because a lot of the scraps she had left from working on things for the others would be enough material to work on her. When Mal asked her about colors she planned to use Evie had to think about it. Hans didn’t really have any signature colors and working without that was pushing Evie outside of her normal choices. 

 

“Would you care if I made it a mash-up of our colors?” She asked hoping Mal said yes. She could always die the material she had, but that would take time and Evie wanted to get the girl branded as theirs as soon as possible. “It’s fine with me and I bet she would fit in some of Carlos’s old things if you need more time.” Evie liked that idea and immediately went to dig through the old box of clothing that they kept in the tree house. 

 

As it got later they decided it was time to head home; Jay and Mal decided to walk Hanna home since they knew no one would mess with them and it just showed everyone that she was theirs. They had gotten her into one of Carlos’s old jackets that had a large snake on the back showing he was one of Jay’s. Hanna knew it was them marking her as their territory and as much as that should have scared her it didn’t. That night her dad was curious about the jacket and was pissed when he found out she had joined a gang. He told her that she was better than that and that she was part of a royal line. He left her on the kitchen floor with blood landing on her new jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, we get to see how Hanna's life changes and we get our first look at the pirates. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we left off last chapter:
> 
> As it got later they decided it was time to head home; Jay and Mal decided to walk Hanna home since they knew no one would mess with them and it just showed everyone that she was theirs. They had gotten her into one of Carlos’s old jackets that had a large snake on the back showing he was one of Jay’s. Hanna knew it was them marking her as their territory and as much as that should have scared her it didn’t. That night her dad was curious about the jacket and was pissed when he found out she had joined a gang. He told her that she was better than that and that she was part of a royal line. He left her on the kitchen floor with blood landing on her new jacket.

Hans apologized the next day and told her how proud he was that she was making friends. At school when she explained to Jay what had happened he had been pissed, but what made him the angriest was that she had just forgiven Hans like it was nothing. He talked with Mal about it and they set to work getting Hanna to understand that she had value. It was a slow going process and it was made worse by the fact that people continued to keep harassing her even though she was one of them.

 

Things continued to get better for all of them once Hanna joined in and Carlos helped to train her to be one of the best thieves they had ever seen. The core four were very protective of her and so were the others in the group. After around a year they were all pleased with the progress they had made and Hanna was just happy to have friends who didn’t hurt her. Sure they got a little rough when one of their parents was around, but after they were really nice to her. They all made a point to keep Hanna as close as possible and that meant more often than not she could be found in their personal space. 

 

Hanna could not believe her luck when a full year had passed and they had not tossed her away yet. Her life had improved so much since they had decided she was theirs and she spent every day thanking them. Mal had told her over and over again that villains do not say thank you, but she got this little smile on her face every time Hanna said it. She was the nicest person they knew and it was making them understand that everyone didn’t need to be evil all the time. 

 

One day after Hanna had trained with Jay she was in the tree house taking a nap when Mal and Jay showed up. They seemed to not notice she was there sleeping on the couch because they were kind of having a moment when they landed on top of her. She jumped up having been woken and was surprised to see the state of her fearless leaders. They were shocked to see her there, but the moment of surprise was quick to change when Mal leaned forward and started kissing the smaller girl. At first, Hanna was shocked, but Jay just leaned over and whispered in her ear that all she needed to say was stop and it would, but at that moment Hanna didn’t want anything to stop.

 

From there the relationship grew, but only in the tree house, because that was not something people on the Isle could know. Here any kind of love was weakness and people would tear you apart with it. Hanna was happier than she thought possible and for a few months she thought her life might end up alright, but then some stupid King had to ruin everything. In one moment she was hiding on the roof from Hans and in the next Mal and Jay were kissing her goodbye. Sure they promised they would not be gone long and they said things would be so much better when they got back, but it still hurt to see them all leave her. 

 

It took about a week for things to start falling apart and Hanna had not been prepared. First, it was the gang turning on each other, because they had no form of leadership. They were all still hanging out, but it was a lot tenser and they all wanted to be the leader. The streets became just as dangerous if not more than they were before because she wasn’t just some nobody now, she was somebody to Mal and that meant people wanted a piece of her. The second the limo left the Gaston’s were calling for her head. The only thing that was stopping everyone from flat out killing her was the fear that if the four succeeded and came back they would take revenge on anyone who had hurt her. 

 

The few months that they were gone had been hard, but the worst thing ever had been watching that coronation on the television. Watching Mal and the others prove that they were not evil was everything Hanna had ever wanted, but when she watched Mal kiss the young King a part of her heart hurt. It didn’t help that Hans came in and saw her crying and smacked her around telling her how ugly she was when she cried. To say it was a rough day was an understatement, but it was nothing compared to the month that followed. With her people betraying everyone on the Isle it made her public enemy number one. Hans threw her outside when people started to disturb his day by knocking on the door. She was lucky enough to escape the people the first time, but there were many times that she couldn’t and they were more than happy to take their revenge out on her. The biggest downside was that they were all taking special care to keep her alive when they were done so that others could have their turn. 

 

Overall it had been horrible, but it all came to a head when the Gaston’s finally caught up to her. They had her for two days before she managed to get away, but it wasn’t far. They caught up with her by the wharf. There was not much-exposed water around the island, but there was enough shark-infested waters that it could be very dangerous. The Gaston’s understood that and decided it was best to just finish this for everyone, so they picked up the half-dead girl and threw her in the water. They watched for a minute and when she didn’t resurface they decided to head home. 

 

They didn’t know that their little brother Gil (he was not man enough to be named Gaston according to his father) saw what they were doing and quickly got Harry Hooks attention. Harry came running when he heard Gil call for him and he was shocked to see the older Gaston brothers dropping a small girl into the water. He wanted to run over immediately, but he knew Gil would follow and he couldn’t be around his older brothers. Once they left Harry was shoving his hook into Gil’s hands and jumping into the water with no thought to his own safety. It is known that most children on the Isle have no idea how to swim except for the wharf rats. 

 

That is the gang whose parents were tied to the ocean. Uma daughter of Ursula was the leader and Harry was her right-hand man. Gil was the only land lover of the bunch, but he had grown a love for the sea being around them. They had only taken the young man in because his brothers had been trying to drown him just like they were doing to this girl and that was unacceptable. Harry had taken Gil under his wing and even though she would never admit it Uma had a soft spot for him too. 

 

Harry found the girl after a minute of looking and was pissed to see that a shark biting the girl’s leg. Harry was able to get it off my punching it in the head, but he knew he needed to get her out of the water fast since blood was pouring out of her leg. Thank god for Gil being on the shore ready to help pull the girl to safety as Harry got himself out of the water. “Is she alright.” He asked trying to regain his breath, but Gil just shook his head having no idea what to do. The dark haired teen moved quickly and checked the girl for a pulse. He was more relieved than he had ever been when he found one. 

 

If he had to guess he would say she passed out from shock when the shark bit her. Running his eyes over the poor thing he could see that she had been beaten to hell and back. Her clothing was torn to shreds and she was bleeding from more than just the shark bite. There was bruising all over her, but once he looked past that he started to recognize her. She was Hanna that douche bag Han’s daughter and formerly a member of Mal and her marry ban of freaks. He had not put much thought of what was happening to those left over from the fours gang, but it was clear they were not fairing too well.

 

“Uma is not going to like this.” Gil said quickly producing a cloth to try and stop the bleeding on her leg. Harry knew he was right, so he started thinking of what he could say to Uma to get her to let the girl stay. It was clear that the girl needed someone to look out for her and Harry knew it was going to be them. He couldn’t explain it, but the same feeling overcame him that he got when he found Gil. Sure the situations were oddly familiar, but Harry knew it was so much more than that. 

 

“Just ‘elp me get ‘er back t’ the ship and I’ll deal wit’ Uma.” They both grabbed her being careful with the shark bite on her leg and her other injuries. They moved quickly, but quietly in the night trying to get to safety without being caught. They made it back without incident which was more than Harry could have hoped for. However, Uma was sitting in her thrown on the ship when they walked up and sprung to her feet to see what was going on. One look at the girl in her boy's arms and she knew they were about to have a new crew member. Sure she would give Harry a hard time about it, but the panic on his face was enough to tell her that he planned to keep her. 

 

“Who is this?” She asked trying to bring a calmness to her rushed actions when she first saw them. “I think her name is Hanna and she is Han’s daughter.” Gil explained as they started to move below deck. Uma’s eyes widened when she remembered that this girl had been one of Mal’s, but she did not stop them. She did cock her head in question when Harry led them to his room. All of the wharf rats lived on the ship because most of their parents hated them enough to not want them home. Ursula still liked Uma, but they were both strong headed and they decided it was best for their relationship that they had some space. 

 

Captain Hook used to live on the ship, but when Uma came by one night to talk to Harry and overheard the man threatening to cut off his son’s hand she decided it was time to act. Harry had guessed that it was Uma who had pushed his father into the shark-infested water, but she never brought it up and he never asked. To be honest he felt relieved that his father was no longer there to make his life hell. It was also nice that all of his crew had a place to sleep and a safe place to hide from their parents.

 

“Just put ‘er ‘n the bed so we can look ‘er over and tend t’ any of ‘er wounds. It will be easier t’ get at ‘em if we can just roll ‘er over.” The young pirate said. Gil did exactly as he was told and then ran over to have someone find clothing that would fit the small girl. When he returned he was surprised to see how concerned Uma looked. He wondered if she realized how worried she actually seemed. “How is she, Harry?” The blond asked.

 

“I think she’ll be alright, but she’s going to need t’ stay off that leg for a bit, which is why I thought it best t’ bring ‘er ‘ere. No one is brave enough t’ enter my room other than you two and I think it is best t’ keep ‘er away from people for a while.” He explained hoping Uma would accept the answer. Of course, the blue haired girl was going to need a little more than that. “Why did you bring her here?” She asked not pushing around the issue.

 

Harry sat on his bed for a minute looking at the girl and trying to think of a way to explain what he had been thinking. He himself didn’t know exactly why he brought her here, but he knew he wanted her to stay. Finally, he just said the first thing that came to his mind. “When I first saw ‘er she just reminded me so much o’ Gil.” He flashed a smile at the other boy before continuing. “Gaston’s were throwing ‘er in the water and it was so painful t’ have t’ wait for ‘em t’ leave t’ go get ‘er. 

 

When I was in the water and the shark was biting ‘er I was so angry and I don’t really know why, but it just wasn’t fair. Then I got ‘er t’ the surface and I saw who she was and I realized that it really wasn’t fair. Mal claimed ‘er what, a year or so ago, and when you take someone in you are supposed t’ protect ‘em. You protect all of us and we protect each other, but Mal and those other freaks just left abandoning those they were supposed t’ be protectin’. Part of me doesn’t blame ‘em, because who doesn’t want a chance t’ get off this godforsaken island. But if we did get the chance we’d make sure our people were taken care of.

 

We would’a spent the ‘ours before leaving making sure that another gang who we don’t completely ‘ate would integrate every one of ours while we were gone. Would it suck, yes and I would ‘ate t’ ‘ave t’ show weakness t’ another gang, but I would do it and I know you would do it t’ make sure that our people were taken care o’. They didn’t do that; they left the market kids t’ fend for ‘emselves and they basically drew a target on this one's back! Honestly I ‘ated ‘em before, but I ‘ated ‘em the most when I got a look at ‘er out of the water.”

 

He had stood up and yelled during part of his explanation and once he was done he sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Uma was a little shocked at his outburst, but she was starting to understand. Every kid on the Isle had been frustrated when they had learned that four of their own were getting the chance to leave. She understood why Harry thought they were monsters for leaving their people out to dry. He was very protective of his people and it was clear to Uma that Hanna had just become one of his people.

 

“Well since she can’t move for a while and I know you are going to be in here until she wakes, so when you finally decide you want to go to bed and realize that you gave up your own my door is open.” She said before walking to the door but paused before she walked out. “Yes, Gil that was an invitation for you too.” Gil’s face lit up at that and he nodded his head eagerly even though no one was looking at him. The three of them shared a bed sometimes and Gil loved when it did, but it didn’t happen as often as he would like. 

 

“You can go ahead and join ‘er.” The pirate said looking up from his hands. “She is right, I’m going t’ stay ‘ere and make sure she is alright and crash with you guys once I know she is gonn’a be fine.” Gil just nodded his head before bending down and pressing a quick kiss into Harry’s cheek. The blond blushed as he left the room and went to go see his captain. The three of them had gotten together a few months back and it had been the best and the strangest thing to happen to all of them. 

 

None of them really knew the first time it happened that it was going to happen. Gil had been in the chip shop trying to watch the television when Shane had started flirting with him. Poor Gil had no idea what she was doing, but that didn’t mean Harry and Uma couldn’t tell. Shane was getting in Gils’s personal space and finally after she sat herself down right in his lap. Gil was so shocked he almost fell out of his seat, but Shane was keeping them in place. That was the last straw for Uma because she stormed over there and shoved Shane to the ground and told her to get the hell out. At first, Gil thought he was in trouble because Harry told him to go home while they finished things up.

 

Gil waited on the boat sitting above deck for Uma and Harry to get back. They showed up after about half an hour and pulled Gil with them to Uma’s room. He was really nervous until Uma kissed him full on the lips and Harry pulled them both into the bed. They didn’t do anything more in that first night than some gentle touching and lots of kisses, but it was the start of something. Harry and Uma made sure to explain to Gil that he was theirs and they were his and that no one, especially someone who was not in their gang, should touch him. Gil seemed to understand and from then on they had no problems with others touching what was theirs. Harry smiled at the memory as he watched Hanna sleep.

 

Hanna looked so little laying there in his bed. After a few hours, one of their crew members knocked on his door with the clothing they had asked for. He moved quickly to try and dress her the best she could without hurting her any more. The old things she had been wearing were basically shreds, so he got her into the pants as painlessly as possible. They were a simple pair of shorts, but they were dry and covered her up more than what she had. He tried for the shirt, but when her face contorted to pain he decided against it he simply covered her with the blanket and made sure her head was on the pillow. “Don’t worry Kitten. We’re going t’ take care o’ you.” He promised before pulling up a barrel and settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here was have some time with the pirates and some character development for Hanna. My apologies for Harry's accent. I tried my best, but this was my first attempt at someone with an accent. As always thanks for reading!

Hanna woke up the next day in a lot of pain and in a strange place. She tried sitting up, but a sharp pain in her leg made her stopped her dead in her tracks. Upon hearing her hiss in pain Harry shot awake and moved to pull the girl's attention to his presence. The girl turned at hearing the sound and was shocked to see a boy around her age looking at her. Her eyes widened in panic at seeing him and realizing she was in a bed. Had the Gaston’s gotten tired of her finally and gave her to someone else so they could have their fun?

 

“Calm down there Kitten. No one ‘ere is goin’ t’ ‘urt you.” He made sure to stay exactly where he was and to make sure that she could see both of his hands. He decided the hook might not be the best thing to have right now, so he left it sitting on the back of the chair just out of sight of the girl on his bed. “Can you tell me what you remember about last night?” The question made her pause all other thought and actually try to recall what the events of the previous night were.

 

“I got away from the Gaston brothers and ran as fast as I could, but I was in so much pain and I was so tired that I didn’t get very far.” She was speaking very slowly as if trying to remember everything. “They caught me over by the wharf and they started hurting me again, but then they decided they were bored, so they threw me in the water. After that, there was a lot of pain in my leg and I think I passed out. But before that, I remember hearing something fall into the water above me. Do you know what happened?” 

 

Harry could tell she was getting upset by telling him the story, but she was from the Isle and there was no way she was going to cry in front of him. He wanted to reach out and try to calm her with a hand on her arm, but he knew that was not a great idea right now. “Yah Kitten, I saw what they did t’ you and jumped in t’ get you out. I figured you probably couldn’t swim.” She looked at him with a shocked expression. “Why?” It was asked in a shocked voice as she pulled her eyes away from the pirate and back down to her hands that were sitting on her lap.

 

“One o’ my friends Gil, is the youngest child o’ Gaston. ‘is brothers did the same thin’ they did t’ you t’ ‘im a few years back and I was the one to save ‘im. You were in even worse shape when I got you out o’ there because a shark tried t’ make you a snack.” He motioned to her leg and she finally realized that it had a bandage on it. The only people to ever care about taking care of her wounds had been Mal and the others, but even then they had just shown her the proper way to clean it and how to take care of it. Hans had tried to help her a couple of times when he was apologizing, but for the most part, he just hugged her and told her how sorry he was. 

 

“Do you know who I am?” He asked trying to keep her talking. “Harry Hook right-hand man to Uma the leader of the wharf rats.” Harry couldn’t help but smiling a little knowing that she knew who he is and who Uma was. “Evie told me it was important to know everyone who could be a possible threat.” She explained making Harry lose his smile. He did not like the idea that she knew who he was so that she could avoid them and stay away from danger. There was a longing look in her eyes when she mentioned Evie the blue haired princess and Harry remembered that those freaks had abandoned this poor girl to this fate.

 

“Well, it’s really good that you know ‘er name. Uma is very fond o’ that kind of thing Kitten and it will do you well t’ remember that.” She nodded her head slowly showing him that she was paying attention. She knew how important it was to everyone that she showed she was paying attention to them when they spoke to her. “Relax Kitten, nobody ‘ere is going t’ ‘urt you.” He said trying to calm her down, but she got tense at hearing his words. “Everyone says that, but no one really means it.” 

 

Harry had to sit and think about that one for a minute, but he could understand where she was coming from. “I’m not everyone Kitten, and when I say something I mean it.” She didn’t really know what to do with that comment. It turned out she didn’t have to because Harry jumped up from his seat and left the room. He came back with food and his other two companions. Hanna had been terrified when Uma first came through the door, but when it was apparent that the blue-haired girl had no intention to hurt her right now she relaxed a little. Gil was the least terrifying of the group which was kind of shocking because he was roughly the size of a barn. It was a mystery as to why he was not a part of the brutes. Well, a mystery until the boy started to speak and it was apparent that he was just about the sweetest guy she had ever met. 

 

It was strange seeing some of the most feared villains on the Isle acting like actual teenagers. They were used to just being friends and sometimes more around each other, but the more time the spent with the small girl in Harry’s room the more they were opening up. Uma thought she was going to hate the girl that Harry seemed so protective of, but there was just something about Hanna that made going to talk with her the best part of Uma’s day. Gil loved to go down and talk with her because she was one of the few people who actually listened to everything he had to say. He knew he wasn’t very smart, but it was nice to know someone valued his thoughts all the time. 

 

Harry was the one who took the greatest interest in Hanna, but no one was really surprised by that. Once her wounds started to heal on her arms he set her to work weight lifting on his bed. He told her that her arms needed to get stronger and since she couldn’t really use her legs right now it was as good a time as any to start building some muscles. When she was with the market kids she trained some with Jay, but they had wanted her to be a thief, so building muscle was not as important as knowing ways to get away. Harry said he wanted to train her to be able to defend herself and even start a fight if she needed to.

 

The wharf rats had taken a special interest in learning about Hanna’s past. It took a bit, but when she finally started to open up Harry and her had a long conversation about how Hans treated her. Harry knew how bad it was to have a parent who took advantage of you, but he could not imagine what it would be like to have his father apologize after beating him. Part of him wanted to be envious and think that he would love it if his father showed him any care, but the greater part of him knew that it would kill him every time his hook turned and hurt him again. At least for him, he knew his dad was going to hurt him every time, but to think that she had hope it would stop was crushing. 

 

When he told Uma about it she threatened to go and kill Hans herself. Unfortunately, she did that where Hanna could hear and the girl begged her not to. Like fell out of bed on hands and knees and begged her not to. It was hard to watch and even harder for Uma to agree that she would not kill the asshole. Hanna was obviously upset and Harry was pissed that they were not going to kill him, so Gil and Uma took over. Uma took Harry up to her room and got him calm down while Gil helped Hanna back into her bed so they could talk.

 

That night Gil informed them that he had convinced Hanna to stay with them on the ship and to not go back to see Hans unless one of them was with her. It was not much, but it was enough to calm Harry for now. The three of them slept in Uma’s room that night and the next day Harry helped to show Hanna around the ship. Her leg started to hurt about halfway through the tour, so the dark-haired boy picked her up (with her permission) and carried her around for the rest of it. 

 

As time went on Hanna got more comfortable around the three of them and even started meeting other members of the crew. It was really strange to see a group of teens from the Isle working like this. Sure they were still a bunch of thugs, but they all seemed to care about each other and had an actual respect for one another. The chain of command was followed and when Harry told them she was not to be harmed they made sure of it. If a stranger was on the ship to do dealings with Uma, Harry, and Gil they made sure that Hanna was safe and out of sight from the guest. 

 

When Hanna was finally able to walk without feeling any pain she spent time on deck working out with the rest of the crew. The bigger boys and girls were having a fun time showing her the ways they kept in shape and how they enjoyed their time. Eventually, she left the ship escorted by Harry and another crew member when they went back to her house to grab some of her things. Well, that and she wanted to check on Hans, which she made sure not to tell the others. Hans was not there when they showed up, so she quickly set to work gathering the few positions she had and shoving them into a sack. 

 

Hans came back when they were getting ready to leave and he was pissed to see Hanna. He had made a move to grab her, but missed and punched Harry right in the face. The pirate was going to retaliate, but in the blink of an eye, Hanna was punching Hans in the face over and over again. She had no idea what she was thinking, but she knew she was not going to let Hans get away with hurting someone who had taken such good care of her. Harry had given her food, clothing, his own bed, and protection on top of saving her life. He did not deserve to be hurt for trying to make her feel safe and cared for. 

 

She had no idea how long she stood there hitting Hans in the face, but finally, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a whisper in her ear. “Leave ‘im be now Kitten, you did a good job.” Harry turned her around and let her bury her face into his chest as she started to cry. She had never stood up to her father before and it was both satisfying and terrifying. Harry sent the other boy from the room as he stood there holding the crying girl. No one besides Uma and Gil had ever tried to get revenge for him. Sure the crew protected him, but they were not going to start something unless directly ordered. 

 

Hanna’s behavior changed a bit after that, but in the crew's opinion, it was a good thing. She put more time into working out and even started working with some of them on how to sword fight. Harry had not liked the idea at first, but Uma told him that she needed to feel like she was able to defend herself. Once she started getting better Harry took it upon himself to train her in the ways of a sword. It was clear she had been taught basic fighting skills, but Harry was teaching her so much more than Jay ever had. Even Uma came out sometimes and would work with her on her form. After a few months of practicing Hanna was becoming one of their best sword fighters.

 

One of the things Hanna had brought from her house was a book that she found herself rereading all the time. It wasn’t long before Gil finally worked up the nerve to ask her to teach him to read. At first she was shocked that no one had ever taught him, but she quickly shook that off and agreed. “Thank you so much Shark Bait. No one has ever given me a chance before.” He exclaimed so happy that she was going to teach him. The Shark Bait thing had started not long after she had joined them. Uma had told him to cut it out, but Hanna had taken pity on him and said she liked the name. It was a lie at the time, but over the course of a few weeks, it had started to grow on her.

 

They started working on Gil’s ability to read when other members of the crew started to listen in. It turns out that when you spend all of your time being a bad kid and skipping school, you miss out on important things like learning how to read. Eventually, they set up a small classroom in the dining room of the chip shop most nights. If the crew members didn’t have anything going on they would show up just as the shop was closing and settle in for a few hours. Most of them picked up on the alphabet quickly and after only a few weeks some were reading at a basic level. Gil was still struggling, but he was able to identify every letter of the alphabet and to spell his own name, so he was happy with that. 

 

“Look at you princess, you have almost turned my crew into a civilized bunch." Uma said one night after they had finished their class. Uma had always known the basics of school, just because her mother taught her to run the shop. She had taught Harry for the same reason because sometimes she didn’t want to work, so she would just have him do it. She had never really thought that any of her crew would be interested in that kind of thing, but they all seemed to be happier than they had in a long time with these classes. 

 

Hanna laughed at the new nickname Uma had picked for her and nodded her head. “We can try, but something tells me they will always be more pirate than anything else. Although if Harry is interested I bet we could get him in here and I could teach him to count past one finally.” Uma laughed because she knew it was a joke. Harry always went on and on about the only number he needed to know was one, because that is what he was. They both knew it was a lie, but it was still funny to joke about. 

 

“You know they really do appreciate everything you have been teaching them,” Uma said knowing Hanna was not like the rest of them. Most of the kids on the Isle were more evil than they were good. Sure some were about half and half like Gil, but not Hanna. Sure she had a temper (which no one could blame her for after the hell her life had been), but at her core she was good and Uma wanted to preserve that. She liked having someone around to remind her that there was good in their hell of a world. 

 

Harry and Gil came in and helped them put the rest of the school stuff into the supply closet before heading back to the ship. They were interrupted however when the front door opened and someone came in. “Were closed, so get out of here before I turn you into tomorrow’s special.” Uma threatened, but the intruder didn’t leave. “We just came to pick up what’s ours and then we will be one our way.” The older Gaston called causing Hanna to flinch. The pirates turned to look and sure enough both Gaston’s, Shane, and Clayton were pushing their way into the shop. 

 

Harry stepped forward and put himself in between his people and the threat. These people were not going to touch what was his and of that he was certain. “I don’t see anythin’ ‘ere that belongs t’ you lot, so you might as well be on your way.” He said pushing the accent a little more. It made him more intimidating. The younger Gaston laughed and step forward getting closer to Harry than anyone was comfortable with. “Oh please, you can’t tell me that you actually want to keep the runt and the bitch.”

 

Harry’s eyes darkened even more because he figured he was going to have to stand up for Hanna. He did not, however, think that he would have to stand up for Gil again. It had been rough when they had first saved Gil and he did not want to go back to that by letting his brother’s get their hands on him. “Considering we don’t have a runt or a bitch on our crew I think you all have been mistaken, so why don’t you all just get out of here before I take you from brute to broken,” Uma said stepping closer to Gil.

 

“Stay out of this Shrimpy.” Gaston sneered. Everyone knew Uma had issues with that name, but it was so much more than that. This punk was insulting their captain and Hanna was not going to stand for that. She was beating the crap out of Gaston before anyone knew what happened. The small girl had been working hard on learning to fight, but this was much more primal. She was taking on someone so much larger than her and for some crazy reason, she was winning. “What’s her name?” She asked when she finally pulled back. “Uma” He whispered. “Say it louder!” “Uma, Uma, Uma.” He cried when she kicked him in the crotch.

He was in bad shape as he scrambled over to his twin brother and they ran out of the restaurant. “What in the ‘ell was that Kitten,” Hook asked looking at the girl who was still panting. “I just wanted to make sure he knew who he was speaking too.” She answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we see a relationship form and many changes in Hanna's personality.

Things started to change after that and in all of the crew’s opinion, it was a change for the better. Word got around the Isle fast that little Hanna who everyone pushed around was not to be messed with. If the small thing could take on one of Gaston’s offspring she could take down everyone else with ease. There was a new level of respect for the wharf rats and the crew was loving it. They also noticed the way their leaders looked at the newest crew member. Pirates are not naive people and everyone on the crew knew that their leaders were involved with one another. It was not that hard to figure out and the crew had agreed that if the people who looked after them were happy then there was no reason to disapprove. The only thing that would upset them was if their leaders hurt Hanna, but they knew no harm was going to come to the girl.

 

“Do you love her?” Gil asked one night as the three of them were laying in Uma’s (their) bed. Uma moved her hand to rub it through his hair as she thought about her answer. Saying they loved each other had been a big step, but it was one they had passed just fine. Could they love another person while being in love with each other? “Do you?” Harry shot back slowly running his hook up and down Gil’s leg. “I think so, but only if you guys do too.” The blonde haired boy said not wanting to upset the people he was in love with. He knew he loved Hanna, but he loved Harry and Uma too and if they didn’t want to be with Hanna he could not abandon them for her. It was all really starting to hurt his head, so he decided it was best to just ask them.

 

Harry and Uma’s eyes met over Gil and they had one of their silent conversations. Uma knew Harry felt something for the girl, or he wouldn’t have given her his bed. That meant that it was up to Uma to decide what she was feeling because Harry was not going to make a move without Uma’s approval and Gil was not doing anything without both of their approval. The blue haired girl closed her eyes for a moment and pictured her princess’s face. All it took was one thought about her smile and Uma was nodding her head with a smile of her own. “I guess the big question is if she likes us or not.” The dark haired boy said.

 

Uma gave a small laugh and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. “If we do this we are going to have to take it very slow. You both know about her history and you know that she might not actually want to be with us in that way. Honestly, I would settle for just getting to hold her while we sleep.” The boys both nodded their heads in agreement that they would take things at Hanna’s pace. “Why don’t you go get her Harry, she is probably still on deck reading?” 

 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. With a quick kiss to each of his lovers, he hurried out of the room in only his shorts to find their girl, even leaving his hook hanging on the headboard. The captain’s quarters had a giant bed that used to belong to Captain Hook himself. With the number of women he liked to share his bed with at one time it was no wonder the bed was so large. They all knew it would fit the four of them well and that thought alone just made this seem right. 

 

True to Uma’s word Hanna was sitting up on the deck reading her book. “Kitten, ‘aven’t you read that thin’ a ‘undred times by now.” She jumped when he spoke thinking she had been alone. “Probably close to that number, but it is the only one I have, so I’m sure I will read it a hundred more. I thought you had gone to bed.” He looked at her for a moment deciding on his words carefully before he spoke. “’ard t’ sleep knowin’ you will be sleepin’ on that poor excuse for a mattress in my room. In fact, we were wonderin’ if you would care t’ join us in the captain’s quarters on the nice bed.”

 

Hanna looked like she wanted to say yes, but she also looked hesitant. She had gone down this road before and it had ended with her heartbreaking. She was not sure that was something she could actually handle again and Harry seemed to understand that. “Were just talkin’ about sleepin’’ right now Kitten. If you wake up t’morrow and decide you want t’ go back down t’ that ‘orrible bed, you can and none o’ us are going t’ judge you. We just want t’ give this a chance and we were ‘opin’ you would be willing t’ give us a chance.” She knew the second he said that she was going to go with him. 

 

He watched as she closed her book and stood up taking one last look around before nodding her head. His face grew into the widest smile she had ever seen him have. He wasted no time taking the book from her hand lightly and placing it safely into one of the covered bins on the deck. He then scoped her up off her feet and carried her in his arms back to bed. “Is this alright Kitten?” He asked realizing this might have been a bit to forward as they got off the deck. “It’s fine Harry.” She replied seeing the guilty look on his face. She just let her head rest on his chest as he carried her around the boat.

 

“I found this little Kitten up on deck and she was so cute I just ‘ad t’ bring ‘er down t’ show you.” Harry said as he reentered the room. They all gave a small laugh as he placed her on the bed next to Gil and blew out the candle that had been lighting up the room. He slipped back into bed making sure to throw the blankets over all of them before kissing each of them good night. It first Hanna was kind of surprised because even though Harry had said they were just going to sleep she figured they were going to want to do more than just that. That was how it had worked with Jay and Mal and that was all she really had to go off of. 

 

“I can hear you thinking from over here Princess. Now is not the time for thinking, now is the time for sleeping. You can do all the thinking you want tomorrow.” Uma said leaning over to give her forehead a kiss before kissing Gil goodnight. Gil kissed her head to and they all settled in and started falling asleep. With strong arms wrapped around her Hanna final fell asleep to the best night of sleep she had in her entire life. 

 

The next morning she did a lot of thinking and after a lot of talking, Hanna decided that this was something she wanted just as much as them. She was shocked by the amount of stuff they all went over and it was really nice to know how concerned they were for everyone's feelings. That was the main reason they each had their own rooms still. The only rules were about respecting each other and not pushing anyone into anything uncomfortable. The most interesting thing was that they were thinking about not keeping it a secret. 

 

“I mean it is clear that people have relationships on the Isle otherwise there would be not have been any kids. If it had just been about sex then something tells me there would be a lot fewer people with brothers and sisters running around. If anyone is uncomfortable with it, then we don’t have to, but I don’t really want to hide what we have.” Uma said after a few days of them actually being together. They all agreed, but they knew it could be dangerous and they would need to be careful when off the ship. The crew were the first to know and they all were just happy that their leaders were happy. 

 

As others found out the reaction was honestly odd. Most people didn’t actually care what the four of them were doing so long as they didn’t get involved in others business. Only a few people really had a problem with it, but they were mostly other gangs who were pleased to find a new weakness of the wharf rats. The brutes hated it but left well enough alone after the last beat down and the former market kids. They were feeling abandoned all over again, but Hanna only felt a little bad for them. After all, they left her high and dry when the Isle people turned on her. Overall it had been a great idea now that they were able to kiss each other whenever and wherever they wanted. 

 

In the next few months, the wharf rats moved promptly to the top of the food chain and Hanna was really happy. When she was with Mal and Jay she thought their relationship was the perfect relationship because they looked out for her and they treated her like they cared about her. She was starting to reconsider what the old relationship had actually meant. For one thing, Mal seemed content to just throw the whole thing away when she found Ben. From what she had seen on the television Jay didn’t really seem to care all that much because he always had a girl on his arm. Maybe the relationship had just been one of convenience rather than one of love? 

 

It was nothing like her relationship with Harry, Gil, and Uma. They showed her that they loved her every day and they made sure to tell it to her too. Of course, they didn’t say the actual words outside of the bedroom. It was one thing to show people that you were in a relationship, but a completely different thing to declare your love to each other in front of people on the Isle. That would be taken as a sign of weakness and there would be a backlash if they were to say it outside of the bedroom. 

 

With the new relationship came a brand new look for Hanna. She had been wearing pirate clothing since that first night where Harry dressed her, but with Uma’s help, she was able to add a little flair to her style. One of the things she had brought from Han’s house was her leather jacket that used to belong to Carlos. The girls took their time cutting off the snake that Evie had added to the back to mark Carlos as Jay’s. Once that was done they set to work making the jacket longer so that it had more of a pirate look and less of a street thug look. She spent a few days working on the new patch for the back of the jacket, but when it was done the others loved it. 

 

It was a hook in the dead center with a tentacle wrapped around it. On the top of the hook sat a green bandana and all of the nicknames they had given her were sown into the patch somewhere. The rest of the outfit consisted of paints with the spot where her shark bite was cut out on her right thy. She liked to see the reminder of the day her life changed for the better all the time. She also had knee-high boots and got three strips of her brown hair dyed red, blue, and yellow respectively. She kept those pieces in a braid running down her face and a black bandana to cover the rest of her hair and to pull the look together. 

 

The first time her partners had seen her wearing her new outfit they had taken her right back to their room to have some fun taking her out of it. From that point on if she left the ship, she could be seen in that outfit and it just helped to solidify her place with the wharf rats. Well, that and one of Harry’s old swords that she wore everywhere. “You know Kitten, there is very little that can compare t’ the sight of you wearin’ my sword.” He whispered in her ear one day at the chip shop. “It probably makes you feel the same way you make me feel when you touch me with your hook.” She replied knowing he already knew the power his hook had on all of them.

 

“If you like my ‘ook so much all you need t’ do is ask Kitten.” The blush on her face was as red as her jacket and Uma had to come save her from saying something embarrassing. From that point on however whenever any of them wanted to have an interment moment with Harry all they had to say was ‘hook me’ and the young pirate’s eyes would go wide and a big grin would pop up on his face. Even though the boy did not need the hook to function and still had both of his hands they all knew what it meant to him, so for him to allow them into such an important part of his life they knew he was truly theirs. 

 

Hanna was still running her class most evenings and Gil was getting a lot better at reading. He still struggled some, but he worked really hard and always gave his best effort. Some of the other crew that had mastered reading moved onto math and Hanna could not believe how much progress they all had made. Some of them had even talked about going back to school and Uma thought it was a good idea. “What? Sure they won’t be around as much, but I have been saying for a while that the villains who are going to take over are going to be the smart ones.” Their captain reasoned. “Take you for example. Brain beat brawn Princess, even if the brain has to use brawn.” 

 

Everything was looking up for the crew when a letter from Auradon changed everything. Ursula told them one day when they walked into the chip shop that they were the next four chosen to attend Auradon Prep. At first, they thought it was just a joke after all the others had been gone for over a year at this point. Everyone had thought that would be the end of it, but apparently, the young King decided he wanted to continue on with his little experiment. Ursula told them that the limo would be coming to pick them up the next day and that they had all better be in it. 

 

They called everyone back to the ship and Uma started her rant about how the King cannot just do this to them and how they had rights. Hanna made her position quite clear. She was not going unless they all went and from what Uma was saying they were not going anywhere. Gil agreed with them and Harry simply growled every time he was addressed. “Seriously this will not stand!” Uma yelled feeling very overwhelmed. 

 

“Permission to speak freely Captain?” One of the older girls on the crew asked. Uma was a little taken back, but she nodded her head none the less. “With all due respect guys, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we want you to go.” Every member of the crew started nodding their heads. “It’s not that we want to get rid of you or anything, but you all have all done so much for us. We don’t want you to waste your chance to get out of this hell on us.” Another boy said. 

 

It is safe to say that they were taken back by what their crew were saying, but before they could voice their objections another person stepped forward to share their opinion. “I know you all would see this as abandonment because that was what happened when those other freaks left, but that is not what would be happening here. Hanna, when they left, did they even consult with all of you market kids, or did they just leave?” Hanna found herself unable to meet anyone’s eyes. “They just said goodbye and left.” 

 

Her partners knew there was more to it than that, but they weren’t going to make her talk about it now. She had already told them how she had been with Mal and Jay, so they knew them leaving had to have been hard. 

 

“Exactly, they just left. You guys would not be doing that. We all want you to go and have a better life. Those four got it and they didn’t even deserve it, so why shouldn’t the people who actually deserve it get it?” The boy asked hoping they would understand. “And what about you all then?” Harry asked not liking the idea of leaving their crew behind. “Yeah, if we leave you all will be sitting ducks and someone is going to try and come in and tear you all apart.” Uma agreed not willing to let her crew fall.

 

“Maybe.” The first girl conceded. “Or we could be smart about this and you all could set up a chain of command for when you go. That way we will still have order and we won’t have to be separated. Let’s face it we're all wharf rats threw and threw, so we would not do well with some other gang. Besides, I think we all know how to handle a sword, so we can take care of our turf.” The four of them could not believe their ears. Their crew actually wanted them to leave them behind and go play nice in Auradon. “Please don’t waste your chance to get out of here because of us.”

 

“Is this really what everyone wants?” Uma asked looking at every single one of her crew members. She had rescued most of these kids from their parents at one point or another and to hear that they wanted her to leave so she could have a chance at a better life. It was kind of heartwarming, but also very scary. She was the captain and the one who was supposed to make sacrifices, not her crew. Once she saw that everyone was nodding she knew they really needed to do this. 

 

“Just make sure to put in a good word for us with the King, yeah?” The girl said as she smiled at them. “You can count on it.” Gil promised. The rest of the night was spent creating a new chain of command and passing on instructions. Harry knew his people could handle themselves, but he still hated the idea of leaving them. Sure his people wanted him to go, but it was still killing him inside knowing what happened to the last people who were left behind by their leaders. 

 

“At least we will all be together.” Uma reminded him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auradon here they come

No one got any sleep on the Jolly Rodger that night, but it was worth it to get everything set up. The crew knew who was in charge and all of them had agreed that they were going to start going to school again. Not every day, because that was too much good for them, but they were going to split up shifts of who was going when. Everything seemed to be as planned out as possible including who was going to work at the chip shop and who was going to take over fighting training. Nothing was overlooked and while those details were being sorted out lower ranking members of the crew ran around and gathered things they thought their leaders would need. 

 

They had even gone into the old treasure room and collected some of the coins and gems that were down there. Hook had not needed them in Neverland and they had no real value on the Isle. Everything was just bartered for or stolen, so money and gems held very little value because you couldn’t actually do anything with them. 

 

One of them even made sure to grab Hanna’s book, so that she could take it with her. “Why don’t you guys keep it?” She said knowing that there were far more books in Auradon than the Isle. “And when we see each other again I expect all of you to have read it and to know how to read every word in it.”

 

Everyone knew Hanna was giving them something to hold onto. It was hope that they would all get the chance to be a crew again one day. “Yes, Miss Hanna.” Came the group of replies. Hugs were shared and goodbyes were said before the four kids climbed into the limo. They each had a small bag of clothing in the trunk and the money had been placed in Harry’s bag. The four of them watched as the car started to pull away and all of their people were left behind. It was a sad feeling, but they couldn’t help but be a little excited at the idea of getting off the island they had been trapped on their whole lives.

 

“There is food back there.” The driver called before he closed the wall separating them from the teens. Gil looked around and sure enough, he found some strange foods in a compartment next to him. He passed some around and they settled in for the ride trying to let the fear creep in. “What are we going to do about us?” Hanna finally asked the question that had been nagging at her mind. The last time people she had feelings for were given this opportunity they forgot she even existed and found other people to be with. 

 

Harry knew exactly what his girl was thinking like always and he moved quickly to remove all doubt. “’ey there little Kitten, just because we are going t’ be among some stuck-up royals does not mean that we are changin’ anythin’ about who we are. We are each other’s and that is not goin’ t’ change.” Hanna was nodding her heads with his words, but there was still some doubt in her mind. There was probably always going to be doubt in her mind, but that was due to a lifetime of being shown she has no value. 

 

“Yah Shark Bait were in this together and if those stuck ups don’t like it they can go cry to their mommies and daddies about it.” Gil said wrapping his arm around her. It was shocking to see how much the girl had grown while she had been staying with them. She was still really tinny, but she now had some muscles and she had even grown a few inches now that she was eating on a regular schedule. “Seriously don’t worry Princess, if anyone needs to be worried it’s these royals. They are not going to know what to do with so much sexy showing up at their school. Especially since they don’t get to touch any of that sexy.” Uma said kissing Hanna’s forehead. 

 

“I don’t want t’ ‘ide what we are,” Harry said pulling the other three into his arms for an awkward hug. “If they can’t ‘andle us, then we can just grab all the food we can and swim back t’ the Jolly Rodger.” They laughed at that a little and Hanna started to feel better. “Let’s just keep the PDA to a calm level yah? Something tells me they are not going to be cool seeing our tongues disappearing down each other’s throats.” Uma reasoned. With three nods being directed at her they settled back once more to enjoy the ride.

 

After about twenty minutes the car came to a stop and they could see a whole bunch of people standing outside. “Will go first yah.” Harry said tapping his hook on Gil’s shoulder. With a nod from the bigger teen, they both moved over to the side door. Uma grabbed a hold of Hanna’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. “Do you think they asked for you to come?” The blue-haired girl asked showing her own insecurity for once. Hanna hadn’t really thought about it like that, but it was a possibility. “Even if they did, I don’t think I can just move past everything that happened to me once they flipped. They knew they were turning on everything we were raised to be and they didn’t care what happened to the people who they were turning on. Besides, I was lucky enough to become a part of something so special. I would be a fool to let you guys get away.” Uma nodded her head pulling Hanna in for a deep kiss before the door was opened and the boys climbed out.

 

Mal was nervous to see who Ben had picked to bring over from the Isle. She was really hoping it was some of her old friends, especially Hanna (although part of her was terrified to see the girl she had left behind), but she doubted that would be the case. Word was a new gang had stepped up and taken over the Isle and Ben had probably picked them. It was his big ‘those who need us the most’ thing. She knew he had people on the Island giving him suggestions, but she didn’t understand why he refused to tell anyone. Part of her feared it was because he was bringing the Gaston brothers and he knew his father would never approve. Neither would Mal for that matter; those two were a whole new level of crazy and they would ruin the chance of anyone else coming over again.

 

As Harry Hook stepped out of the limo Mal was a little more than shocked. The market kids and the wharf rats had been enemies for a long time. For the most part, they let each other be with so much space in between their turfs, but Mal always carried a special hatred in her heart for Uma. Gil runt of the Gaston litter was next and Mal knew that was the reason Ben refused to tell anyone who was coming. Former King Beast’s growl could be heard by those standing close, but his wife made sure to keep a strong hand on his arm. She too recognized the baby-faced boy as someone who had to be Gaston’s child, but she would not allow her husband to make a scene.

 

The boys surveyed the people standing before them in their perfect clothing and flashy smiles before turning to offer a hand to help the girls out of the car. Uma went out first and Mal let out a growl similar to that of Beast when she saw the blue-haired girl. The noise didn’t faze Uma at all and she just smirked over at Mal before moving to the side to let the last person out. A girl took careful hold of Harry’s hook before being helped out of the car. It took a moment for Mal to connect the young woman standing before them wearing pirate clothing to the scared little girl they had once cared about.

 

“Uma, Gil, Hanna, and Harry welcome to Auradon. I am King Ben and on behalf of the entire student body of Auradon Prep I would like to tell you how pleased we are that you decided to join us.” The kids simply stared at him for a moment before glancing at each other and deciding it was best for Gil to talk. They know who King Ben’s parents are and if this was going to fall apart fast the first cracks would show threw that connection. “Thank you for inviting us, your highness.” Gil replied adding a little bow. 

 

The crowd was shocked by the manners the large boy had just shown and none of them really knew what to do. Ben however always seemed to know what to do, so he jumped right back in and shook Gil’s outstretched hand. “I am so glad you all are excited to be here, now as much as I would have loved to be your advisor during your transition here, I, unfortunately, have some Kingly duties that would not allow me to dedicate the time to you that I want. To ensure that you are well taken care of the four kids who came from the Isle before have agreed to mentor you. You will be working one on one with them, and they will be able to help them with everything you need. 

 

Now if you would follow me we can take a tour of the grounds and then get you to your rooms. I know how overwhelming the first day can be, so I don’t want to wear you out too much.” Ben started walking but stopped after only a few feet so they were in front of Mal and her group. “I’m not sure if introductions are needed or not.” The king said watching as the two group stood only feet away from each other both looking ready to fight at any moment. “Don’t worry about introductions Ben, we have all known each other for a long time.” Jay said not sure how he was feeling about seeing sweet little Hanna with these pirates. 

 

“Oh well good, then we can start the tour.” He said as the crowd started to disburse. Some students were sticking around to see if a fight was going to break out, but most knew Ben hadn’t wanted a big fuss made. “Of course your ‘ighness.” Harry said throwing his arm around Hanna’s shoulder and kissing her head lightly. All of them standing there knew it was a power play (except Ben) and Uma decided to add to it by wrapping her arm around Hanna’s waist. Mal almost growled and pulled Hanna away from them, but Ben simply smiled at their affection and wrapped his own arm around Mal.

 

“You guys can stop with the ‘your highness’ stuff. You guys can just call me Ben.” He said with a wide and welcoming smile. “This way for the grand tour.” Gil walked over and offered his arm out to Uma and she gladly took it and followed the king. Harry kept his arm around Hanna as they went too. Mal was up with Ben, but the rest of her group were left to bring up the rear and Evie almost cried when she recognized the jacket that Hanna had changed. It wasn’t the fact that she had changed it (Evie was actually kind of impressed with the design.), she was crushed at seeing something that once marked the girl as theirs marking her as someone else’s. 

 

They toured most of the grounds and checked out a good portion of the school before heading off to the library. Ben had explained that they would need to take placement test the next day to discover what classes they would be in. One class that was mandatory however was remedial goodness and Fairy Godmother would be their teacher. They were also warned about her strict rules on curfew and how she did not handle tardiness well. When they made it to the library everyone found themselves smiling at the expression of wonder that was on Hanna’s face. She had never seen so many books before and they all knew she was going to be spending a lot of time here. 

 

“Give ‘er a minute, yeah?” Harry asked Ben. “Of course you all will need library cards anyways, so if you would like Hanna you could pick out a few to take to your room with you.” The girl looked at him like he had slapped her, but after a moment her face broke into a grin and she was off looking at the wonderful books. “You guys can look too, or you can come get your cards with me.” Ben suggested. “Oh I’m sure Gil here won’t need a card, he can’t read.” Jay explained trying to take a cheap shot while sounding sincere. Uma knew exactly what it was and was ready to have a sword fight right there, but Gil speaking stopped her. “Actually Hanna taught me and the rest of the crew how to read. I’m still not perfect, but she has brought me a long way.” He explained proudly. 

 

While his friends were looking at the boy with a dumbfound expression Carlos slipped away and went to go find Hanna. It took a moment, but he found her holding a science book like it was the most precious thing in the world. He remembered that feeling well and he was pleased Hanna was getting this chance. “Hey, Hanna.” He said softly alerting her to his presence. She looked up and just smiled at her old friend. “Have you seen this stuff Los, this is like nothing we have on the Isle.” 

 

“Yeah, I remember. Look I don’t want to ruin your moment or anything, but I just wanted to make sure you are alright. Things went kind of haywire with the whole take over the world plan and it kind of left you in a bad spot.” Carlos knew his friends had never even considered Hanna when they decided they wanted to be good, but it was always in the back of his mind. He always felt kind of responsible for Hanna after the whole alley incident. The smile fell off her face at the question and a part of him wished he had never asked it. 

 

“I’m not going to lie to you Los it was really bad there for a while after you guys went good. I thought on more than one occasion that I was not going to make it.” A tear came to her eye as she thought about the past, but she refused to let it fall. “Harry and Gil literally saved my life and I would not be here today or anywhere for that matter if it wasn’t for the three of them.” Carlos nodded at her words more than a little upset at himself for not being there to save her from all the crap that had come her way. 

 

“I can’t say that I completely understand it, but I’m not going to judge you for who you chose to be with. I can’t say the same for the others, but I just want you to be happy.” He leaned forward and hugged the girl he thought of as a little sister and was relieved when she hugged back. “Thanks, Los and sorry about your jacket. I needed something and it was all I had.” He laughed. “Don’t worry about it, but I am expecting us to hang out like all the time. You have no idea how dumb some of these royals can be. I miss having an intelligent conversation.”

 

She agreed and Ben showed her how to use her library card and explained the basics of how it worked. They all knew this was defiantly going to be one of Hanna’s favorite places. Once she was done they continued the tour and Ben led them to their dorm rooms. He had talked it over with Fairy Godmother and although she had not been very happy about it she allowed for them to have adjoining rooms. Ben’s contact on the Isle told him just how close the four of them actually were and he knew keeping the separated was not a good way to build trust. 

 

He knew they had grown up in a way that was very different than his own and he did not want to take what might be one of their only comforts away from them. Sure some of the other students would complain about special treatment, but he knew for a fact many couples ended up staying in the same room despite Fairy Godmothers rules. Heck Mal had even stayed in his room a few times, but they had never done more than kiss. If the others could do it and not get in trouble he didn’t want those coming from the Isle feeling like they were being punished for not following the rules when many of the other royal students didn’t follow them either. Double standards were a very easy thing to fall into and he wanted to make that as least likely as possible. 

 

Seemed like his idea had been well received when they got to their rooms and they realized they were not being completely separated. He did not notice the angry look on Mal and Jays face when Harry slid through the door connecting the rooms and picked Hanna up to spin her around. “Well, Kitten looks like we finally have plenty o' space for you t' run around.” He set her down slowly and pulled her lips to his. 

 

Jay interrupted the moment with a cough and received a vicious looking glare from Harry. “Well now that you know where everything is I think we can leave you to get settled until dinner. But before we go maybe you all should pair up with mentors so that you can sit together at dinner.” Ben suggested. Carlos moved faster than any of them had ever seen them move and that was saying something because he was fast. “Hanna and I will pair up. I have a feeling we're going to be in a lot of the same classes anyway, so it just makes sense. Is that cool with you?” Hanna nodded her head quickly and fist bumped Carlos. 

 

“I’ll be with Jay.” Gil said realizing that it would be bad for any of the others to be with the former thief. “And I’ll be with Mal.” Uma said glaring at the now blond girl. It was interesting how somethings can change so much in so little time. “Well, I guess that leaves me and you Evie.” Harry said living her a big grin that she only grimaced at.

“Lovely.” She replied for Ben’s sake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Auradon seeing faces new and old

The original four left the room with a slight push from Ben and decided to head back to Jay and Carlos’s room. Right when Jay closed the door all eyes snapped to Carlos and he knew they were mad, but he knew they were going to be mad the second he did it, so this was not really shocking. “What in the hell was that Carlos?” Mal yelled earning her an eye roll from the white-haired boy.

 

“Oh come on guys. I know you all wanted to be paired up with Hanna, but I wasn’t wrong in what I said. Odds are Hanna is going to be in most of the advanced math and science classes with me, so it just seemed like the best choice to me.” Jay looked pissed, but he seemed to understand that Carlos was right. “I guess you have a point. I can’t believe I got stuck with Shrimpy.” Mal complained.

 

“I would not call her that to her face, or in front of Hanna anymore.” Carlos said grabbing a candy bar and taking a bite. “I think H has become really protective of them and if we want a chance at being her friend again we need to respect her and her new friends.” The genius tried to explain. He knew they only had a brief conversation in the library, but he knew Hanna had changed a lot in their time apart. She had looked him dead in the eye and that alone was going to unnerve some of them. 

 

“I still don’t understand how she ended up with those rats.” Jay said crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing Harry with his hands all over her had made Jay’s blood boil. He had been hoping Hanna was one of the kids Ben picked to bring over from the Isle, however, he thought their reunion would be a little more magical. When he saw her get out of the limo in those pirate clothes he had to stop himself from walking right over and ripping the clothes off of her. Him and Mal shared a look and he knew she was had been thinking the same thing. 

 

“I say give it a week or two and she will be right back where she belongs, by our side.” Mal said nodding her head like that was the only thing that could possibly happen. Carlos gave her a skeptical look so she continued. “I mean we all know that Hanna was one of the best people on the Isle and we know that she likes being around good people. Do any of you honestly think those other rats are going to be able to behave themselves for long? Maybe Gil can, but he is going to just copy whatever Hook and Uma do so it is only a matter of time before they all start messing up. Then Hanna will get to see what they are truly like and she won’t want to be around them anymore since she has the chance to be around good people now.”

 

Jay nodded his heads along with Mal’s words and he could see the plains forming in the purple haired girl's mind. “Uh guys, I don’t think that is going to happen.” Carlos said really not liking the way his friends were talking. “I think Hanna has been through some serious shit in the Isle since we left and the wharf rats helped her threw it. I don’t think she is just going to turn on them when they make a mistake.” 

 

“Why are you on their side Carlos?” Evie questioned in a whinny tone. “I’m not on their side, I’m on Hanna’s.” He replied before storming out of the room and going to find Dude. Jay thought about going after him but decided to give the smaller boy some time to cool off. Carlos had to know they were all on Hanna’s side too, they just didn’t want her getting hurt by those pirates. Jay had dealt with that gang before and he knew how truly wicked they could be. Uma was prone to violent outbursts, Harry was one crazy and an unpredictable guy, and Gil would do anything for his leaders which lead to him attacking people unprompted more than once. They were not the kind of people who should be around someone as good as Hanna. 

 

“I’ll go talk to Carlos.” Evie said thinking it was best to leave Mal and Jay so they could talk. Once the blue haired girl was out of the room Jay pulled Mal into his arms to offer some comfort. Sure they both were seeing other people, but they were always going to care about each other. They both had figured things would end at some point with the people they were seeing and they knew they would be there when the other needed them. The thought that they could have Hanna back as well was just like all of their dreams coming true. Leaving the girl behind had been one of the hardest decisions, but it was what their parents had wanted and they could not go against time at the time. Then they decided to be good and it wasn’t until later that they realized there was a chance they were never going to see her again. “Will get her back right?” Mal asked needing Jay to be the strong one right now. “We can try.”

Back with the others, they were just enjoying getting to check out their rooms and looking at the papers Ben left for them to go through. He recommended that they try looking at some clubs and sports teams to help integrate them with the other students. They were also happy to have a moment alone to enjoy being around each other. Gil got to work moving the beds together in the boy’s room so they would all be able to fit when they wanted to share a bed. The rooms were honestly way too big for them, but they did not want to be ungrateful for what they had been given. “We could put the entire crew in these two rooms.” Uma said pulling Hanna down into her lap when she sat on the couch. 

 

“Miss them already don’t you?” Hanna asked turning to put her face in the other girl’s neck. “Of course Princess, there is strength in numbers and we are vastly outnumbered here.” Uma couldn’t even remember the last time she had been on the low side of the numbers. “Gil what did you think of Ben?” The captain asked wanting to see if there was going to be an issue there. Gil might not act like the son of Gaston, but he could not change his parentage any more than the rest of them. 

 

“He seems like a nice guy. I think he smiles a little too much, but maybe that is an Auradon thing. Our happiness seems to be important to him, so overall I would say he is fine.” Gil replied coming over to the table to have a seat. He then decided to pull Harry from his seat and into his lap similar to how Uma was holding Hanna. The blond could not help but thinking about how right this moment was. Especially when Hanna shifted her legs so they were laying on Harry’s lap and Gil put his arm around Uma. All of them together, safe, and relaxed was something that did not happen often, but it was so nice. 

 

Hanna and Uma fell asleep around the same time and the boys decided to move them to the bed so they wouldn’t get stiff. Harry carried Hanna and Gil carried Uma back into their room and placed the girls under the covers after taking their coats off. The boys made sure to remove all shoes and then climb into bed pressing their girls closer together. “Do you think people will like us Harry?” Gil asked in a whisper. 

 

The dark haired boy just gave a small laugh before looking at his oldest friend. “Well, I don’t suppose they will be very fond o’ any of us at first. I’d say they will warm up to you and Kitten first because you two are very good at being good. They may warm up to me and Uma eventually, but the probably won’t trust the two of us completely for a while.” Gil seemed to consider it for a moment before he leaned over the girls and kissed Harry on the lips. “It doesn’t matter what they think. You will always be my hero.” Harry fell asleep with the taste of Gil on his lips and a smile on his face. 

 

A few hours later they all woke up and got redressed for dinner. “What do you think Uma, ‘ook or no ‘ook for dinner?” Harry asked laying down his hook and stretching the figures that hold it. In his childhood, he had always hated the fact that his hand was still there. He knew it was part of the reason his father would never see him as good enough to use the Hook name. He had once asked Uma to help him cut his hand off, but she refused. At the time he had been mad at her and he hadn’t talked to her for days. They made up and he kept his hand and after a few more years of his father’s abuse and he realized he would never be good enough for him no matter what he did.

 

Now his hand was a reminder of all the ways he is different from his father, but he still hasn’t been able to get rid of the hook. Uma called it daddy issues once, but she told him not to worry about it, because almost everyone on the Isle had something like it. “I say take it for now.” She replied pulling him from his thoughts. “They are all expecting you to have it anyways and it will probably be a good idea to have a weapon there. If we bring our swords it will look like a threat, but the hook is just a part of you.” Harry nodded his head and went to pick it up his hook, but Uma stopped him by grabbing his hand.

 

“Or you could just leave it behind and use this as a chance to start fresh.” She used the moment to play with his figures, which she hardly ever got the chance to do. Harry thought about it for a moment. He knew there was a big difference between Harry who loved these people and Harry Hook the son of a Villain who was crazy. The difference between the two really was the metal hook, but sometimes they could bleed together. “If it helps your decision at all Ben promised that we would be safe at dinner and he even said we could come with daggers hidden if we felt like we were in danger.”

 

Harry nodded his head and jumped up bringing his hook with him. “’ow about a compromise then. The ‘ook goes when we go out, but when it is just us the ‘ook stays away. I can just ‘ang it by the door and it does not have t’ be a part of us or ‘o what we ‘ave.” They all nodded proud he was finally making the choice to be just Harry with them. “Good, I like your hand better than the hook in bed anyways.” Uma said pulling him to her for a deep kiss. Hanna just laughed but came over to hug him when they were done. “Good choice, but don’t think I’m ever going to stop saying hook me, it turns me on far too much to stop.” 

 

The innocent hug turned into a deep kiss at her words and Gil came over to grab Harry’s ass at the same time. “Oh don’t worry Kitten, it turns me on as well and I will be ‘appy t’ ‘ook you any time.” He ran the smooth part of his hook down her face in a loving manner. A knock at the door in the other room ruined the moment, but they knew they would pick it back up that evening. When Uma answered the door she was not shocked to see the original four standing there. 

 

“Are you all ready for dinner?” Carlos asked showing genuine care. “Just about, would you like to come in while we finish getting ready?” The blue-haired girl asked remembering everything Hanna had been teaching them about proper manners. Carlos walked in first followed by three less happy teens. “How do you guys like your rooms?” Carlos continued hoping this was not going to be a night of awkward silence. “They are really nice. Kind of big though.” Hanna said coming in from the other room. They knew it was going to be hard to make both rooms look lived in, but it was going to be necessary to keep up appearances.

 

“Great. Oh, I see you have been looking over the papers for clubs and sports teams. Anything you think you guys might want to try.” Carlos asked. “I was thinking about the woodworking club.” Gil replied honestly. He had always thought Carlos was a really cool guy and was looking forward to a chance to get to know the genius. “My boyfriend Doug goes to that club from time to time. I’m sure he would love to take you and show you around.” Evie said kind of surprised one of them had actually found something. When they had first gotten there they had no interest in the clubs. 

 

“Are we ready t’ go?” Harry asked as he entered the room. Jay just grunted at seeing the hooked teen and started walking out of the room with everyone following in awkward silence. They made their way to the dining hall and sat at a table that had Ben and Lonny sitting at it. Introductions happened quickly and they all went up to get food. Ben took the time to explain how the food line worked and made sure they understood they could eat as much as they wanted. They could even go back up and get more food if they wanted and they could get some to take back to their room too. Honestly, they were all a little shocked at having access to so much food. 

 

They loaded up their trays and went back to the table. After one bite the new kids knew they had died and gone to heaven. They tried their best to have table manners, but Gil needed to be reminded a few times of his manners, but overall they were doing well. Harry didn’t even use his hook to stab his food, so Hanna considered that as a win. “Shark Bait you have got to try this.” Gil said giving her a spoon full of some brown substance. It was the most amazing thing she had ever eaten. “What is that?” Ben just gave a laugh and so did the original four when they saw how happy she was. They had all really missed her smile and it was nice seeing her so happy.

 

“It’s called pudding and it is served most nights.” Ben replied pleased she had found something she liked. Gil handed her his bowl and continued eating the rest of his food. “What’s with the whole Shark Bait thing?” Jay asked trying to sound indifferent as he wrapped his arm around Lonny. Hanna looked back down at her tray and she got mad at herself. She had been getting so much better with eye contact, but it was still hard to do it around Mal and Jay. Harry seemed to notice her discomfort, so he decided to take over for her.

 

“Well, when we met Kitten ‘ere it was because I was savin’ ‘er from drownin’ in the wharf. When I get int’ the water t’ pull ‘er out there was this giant killer shark taking a bite out o’ ‘er leg. Managed t’ get the beast off o’ ‘er, but she ended up with a nasty scare out of the whole thin’. Well, a nasty scare and a pirate crew.” Harry explained wishing he was the one sitting next to her. The girls were in between the boys again, but this time Uma was the one closer to Harry. He was going to need to switch it up tonight so he could have some Gil time. Being in a relationship with three people was great, but it sucked that he couldn’t hold all of them in sleep at once. 

 

“What were you doing by the wharf?” Mal asked alarmed at the thought of Hanna going in shark-infested waters. There was no reason for her to be over there. “Running.” Hanna replied quietly not raising her head from the food in front of her. Everyone from the Isle knew that if she was running it was from nothing good, unfortunately, Ben and Lonny had no such idea. “Well if you like running, we have a great track team. I’m sure they would love for you to come and try out.” The young king said before putting his arm around his girlfriend. The second his arm touched Mal however the girl pushed it off and leaned forward.

 

“Who were you running from?” She asked in the meanest tone she had used in a long time. Hanna flinched slightly at the tone, but she was quickly soothed when Uma put her arm around the smaller girl’s waist. “Running from?” Lonnie asked more at Mal than anyone else. “Why would she have been running from someone?” Lonnie was genuinely confused and Jay put a comforting hand on her shoulder. It surprised him sometimes how little people understood about the Isle even with everything the four of them have explained.

 

“Hanna!” Mal pushed again it that voice that always made Hanna feel so small. Mal used to only use it when she wanted something to really sink in with her, like when Mal was explaining why Hanna should not go into other territories on her own. Hanna was a little upset with herself that she was still allowing the voice to affect her like this. She quickly whispered “The Gaston’s” and flinched when Jay slammed his fist on the table. 

 

“Sorry, I think I need to go lay down.” She whispered only loud enough for Gil and Uma to hear. She quickly got up from her chair and rushed out of the room dumping the rest of her food in the trash can like Ben told them before running the rest of the way back to their room. “How did that happen?” Mal asked in an accusing tone to the other three. They were going to get up to go check on her, but before they could move Carlos and Evie were up saying they would handle it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Carlos learn some hard facts and Hanna finds out that some friendships are still there.

Carlos and Evie got to Hanna’s room a few minutes after her on account of Evie’s heels and knocked on the door. When no one answered Evie decided on the direct approach. “H, sweetie we just want to make sure you’re ok. Can you please open the door?” It took a moment, but finally, there was movement from inside. “Who all is out there?” Hanna asked voice shaking from crying. “Just Evie and Carlos.” Carlos said hoping that would be enough for her to open the door. 

It took another few seconds for the door to open and when it did Evie was surprised to see that Hanna had dried her tears and looked as if she was fine. She motioned for them to come in and they did going over to the table and sitting down on either side of the smaller girl. “Are the others coming?” She asked looking at the wooden table like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“We said we were coming and although Harry, Gil, and Uma didn’t look pleased with it I think they decided to give us some time to check on you. The others just listened to us and stayed where they are, so I think we have some time if you want to talk about it.” Evie said putting a soft arm on Hanna’s shoulder. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, no one is going to make you.”

 

Hanna just gave a little laugh. “I might as well tell you guys so you can tell Mal and Jay. It’s not really something I want to talk about with them, but if they ask I know I will feel like I need to tell them.”

 

“They have that effect on people.” Carlos said knowing for a fact that they had gotten him to spill his guts with just one look. “Why don’t you just tell us the basics and we can try and get Jay and Mal to back off a bit with the intense questions?” Hanna nodded at his word and tried to think of the best place to start. She decided it would be best to just tell them everything that happened since they had left the Isle, making sure to leave out some of the more gruesome details. They got the picture pretty quickly and both of them teared up more than once. By the end, Evie was shocked into silence by everything she had heard. 

 

Carlos, on the other hand, felt the need to get somethings off his chest. “I am so sorry we couldn’t bring you with us. I knew it was going to be bad for you and I should have talked to Ben about getting you out of there sooner. There is no ex….” Hanna cut him off abruptly by laughing out loud. “Los you don’t need to apologize. None of you need to apologize, while maybe Jay and Mal have some stuff we might need to discuss, but as far as I’m concerned everything else worked out just fine. I know you guys are not very fond of them, but those three are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would never have gotten the chance to be with them if you guys didn’t save me when you did.

 

Yes, it hurt when you left and there were probably some things that you guys could have handled better, but I can’t fault you for the decision that you made. Just like I hope you guys won’t judge me for the ones I have made.” She finished looking back and forth between her old friends. Carlos just pulled her in for a hug being proud of how strong his best friend was being. Evie thought about everything she had just been told before deciding on what the best thing to say was. Finally, she reached out slowly and figured the little tri-colored braid in Hanna’s hair. “Well, I must say you pull off the pirate look very well.” 

 

Hanna just gave a little laugh in response. “Thanks, E, that really means a lot coming from you. I wouldn’t have been able to put this outfit together without everything you taught me, but I don’t think I would be able to do it again.” Evie’s eyes lit up at those words. “Please tell me that means that you need more stuff, because I have so many ideas for you and I’m sure I could add a pirate spin to them.” She was so excited to actually get a chance to work on clothes for Hanna again. The girl was so small Evie loved to challenge herself with using the leftover material from old outfits to come up with things for her. 

 

She was thinking things over when an idea struck her. “Do you think the others would let me make things for them? Harry’s eyes are so unique and I have some great stuff that will show off Gil’s muscles so well.” Hanna thought about it for a moment. “Ask Gil first, because he would probably agree to anything. Maybe give Harry and Uma some time to get a good read on you, they are not as trusting and would not be down for letting you do measurements.” Evie nodded knowing that if she actually put in some effort with Harry she might get the opportunity sooner or later. 

 

“So, we know why Gil calls you Shark Bate, what about the other nicknames?” Carlos asked. “Well Uma calls me Princess and she has always said it is because she is the queen, so it is only natural for me to be the princess. As for Kitten, which is what Harry calls me I have no idea. It is what he called me when I first woke up on the Jolly Rodger and I’m not sure he has ever actually called me Hanna. I wouldn’t be shocked if he just didn’t know my name at the start and just went with the nickname after that. Maybe I should ask him about it sometime.”

 

“You know you get this look in your eye when you talk about them and it is so sweet, but I have to warn you that Mal and Jay are not going to be happy about it.” The blue haired girl said with a sad smile. “They are probably never going to think those three are good enough and if I had to guess it is going to cause a few confrontations.” Hanna knew she was right, but part of her was frustrated. “I don’t understand why they have a problem with it, don’t they have a king boyfriend and a warrior girlfriend?” 

 

“You know they do, but I think both of them are just waiting for those relationships to fall apart and I think they think that things can just go back to how they were on the Isle when that happens.” Carlos explained. “It’s not that Mal doesn’t love Ben or that Jay doesn’t love Lonnie, but you know the lessons we learned growing up. Public relationships never last, because the second someone knows you have something good they want to take it. Honestly, I am rooting for both of those relationships to make it, but I think if one of them broke up or got broken up with the other would soon follow so they could be together.”

 

“Yah and now that you’re here I wouldn’t be shocked if they think that you might get back with them if things don’t work out.” Evie chimed in. “I understand what you guys are saying, but the big thing that I keep feeling is that they think I still belong to them and I just don’t. Not anymore.” Hanna hoped they understood what she was saying. They each nodded their heads showing they understood. “We both get that, but I just want you to be prepared for when Jay and Mal don’t get that because they are two of the most possessive people we know and I don’t think they are going to give up on you anytime soon.” Hanna just nodded to what Carlos was saying when there was a small knock on the door and Gil poked his head in. “Sorry, we wanted to give you guy’s time, but we were getting worried.”

 

Back in the cafeteria after Carlos and Evie ran after Hanna, Gil was asking if they should go check on her too. “You know if she ran away and didn’t take one of us with her that she needs some space. Don’t worry, will check on her after we finish eating, so they have some time to talk with her.” Uma said knowing when her Princess needs some space. If Hanna had wanted one of them to go with her she would have gotten them to get up with her or just said ‘hook me’ before she left. As much as Uma wanted to go and comfort her girl she knew they needed to respect her when she wanted space. If they started pushing boundaries it would be the start of a fight and that was not something any of them needed right now. 

 

“Is she alright, I didn’t mean to upset her.” Lonnie said feeling bad for the comment she had made. Jay just put his arm around her trying to offer some comfort. He knew what Mal had said was what set Hanna off, well more the way she said it, but it had nothing to do with Lonnie. It was just something the Auradon kids wouldn’t understand. Mal gave him a small apologetic look, but he knew she meant it for him and not for Lonnie. She was just sorry she had upset their girl and knew he would be angry about it.

 

“Don’t worry about it Lonnie. Shark Bait is tougher than she looks. Sometimes she just needs some space to figure things out. I’m sure she will be alright once Carlos and Evie are done talking to her. Or she will just be depressed all night and then feel better in the morning.” Gil said not realizing how bad the last part sounded. Uma just winced before moving her hand onto the blond's shoulder. “You were doing so well up to the last bit. Remember think it through before you say it.” She reminded in a sweet voice. Gil nodded his head, but she knew this was not going to be the last of him putting his foot in his mouth. 

 

“Thanks Gil.” Lonnie said reaching out and putting her hand on top of Gil’s as a way to show her gratitude for him trying to comfort her. Harry tensed a little when she touched his boy, but of everyone at the table he found Lonnie to be the least threatening and Gil didn’t seem to mind it, so he decided it was best to just let it be. “Does she get depressed often?” Ben asked causing all eyes at the table to shift to him. 

 

“What does it matter?” Uma asked letting the irritation come through. She felt bad about it because they were all making their best effort, but it was only their first day, so she figured no one was really expecting perfection. “Sorry.” The king said quickly. “I don’t mean to imply anything. I just want to make sure she is alright. We have a great counselor here at school and another in town near bye if she had an interest in talking to someone.” Fairy Godmother had actually talked to him about setting the original four up with time to talk to with someone. She was worried about their emotional development and when he said he was bringing more over she suggested they see someone too. The idea had not gone over well with the others, but if Hanna was having issues he was not just going to overlook it.

 

“What’s a counselor?” Harry asked, but Mal cut off Ben’s reply. “It doesn’t matter, because Hanna does not want one, nor does she need one.” She moved so she was facing her boyfriend. “Ben we talked about this and that is not how people from the Isle operate. We do not just talk to random strangers about our feelings, let alone allow those people to tell us that there is something wrong with us.” It was clear Mal was getting agitated, but from the look of his hard face so was Ben.

 

The boy just ran a hand through his hair before choosing his words. “Look Mal, I understand your hesitations about wanting to talk to someone, but it is something that a large portion of our school does and it does not mean anything bad. I go in all the time when I am feeling overwhelmed and they help me to see through whatever is troubling me. If it is something that could benefit Hanna, then I don’t think it is something that should be dismissed so easily.” He tried to remain calm and keep his voice even. It was not something he wanted to push on his girlfriend, but that did not mean he was going to let her devalue the process for everyone from the Isle.

 

He knew she was the reason the others had refused to even consider the idea and that was a little upsetting to him. The thing that upset him the most was the fact that she still had so much control over their choices. Things work differently on the Isle, which he understands, but they are not on the Isle anymore and he thought she should give her friend's more free will. It was one of the common arguments they had, but so far none of it had been detrimental to their relationship. Anytime Ben would bring it up Mal would stomp off and they would not talk for a day or two. It was really starting to be a pattern that Ben wanted to break. 

 

“So what does one do with this counselor?” Uma asked wondering why Mal was so against Hanna going to see one. Uma was up for doing many things to spite her old enemy, but doing anything that would hurt one of her people was out of the question. The only reason she was even entertaining the idea was because Ben seemed to think this counseling might be a good thing and for the most part he seems to want only good things for them. Mal huffed in frustration at Uma’s question, but Ben turned and gave her a small smile.

 

“Basically they are people anyone can go to and talk about anything. They have been trained to help people work through many things. Often they help people get over traumas they have had in the past, but they can also do many other things. It gives you someone to talk to who isn’t going to judge you and who might be able to help you work through whatever you are feeling. Personally, I go to them when the whole being king thing becomes too much. It can be tough having so many important decisions on my plate, so they provide me with a safe space to express my feelings.” He informed them knowing there was more too it but feeling like he explained enough for them to at least have an idea if they would be interested. 

 

“Well as long as you are telling them about it don’t leave out the best part Ben.” Mal started in a fake happy tone. “You left out the part where the doctor you are talking to decides that there is something wrong with you and they make you take tons of medication to magically fix you.” It was clear she was really angry at the thought and if Uma was being honest she agreed with that anger. There is nothing wrong with any of them and they did not need medication.

 

“Mal you know that is not how it works. We have talked about this. Yes they are licensed doctors and yes they can write prescriptions for medication, but you have to be willing for that to happen. They are not just going to force something on someone; that would be wrong and unfair. It is not meant to be a punishment; it is meant to be something that helps people.” He was really getting tired of fighting about this. Mal didn’t like the fact that Ben went and talked to someone possibly about their relationship. She had been raised that you keep your business to yourself and that you never show your weakness to anyone. It was hard for both of them when they had lived such different lives.

 

Harry suggested that Ben bring the idea up to Hanna himself so she could make her own opinion and then quickly turned to the conversation to something easier. They started talking about clubs, sports, and other things that would help them get involved. Harry mentioned how Hanna might like a physical sport and Lonnie suggested tourney since they were opening tryouts to girls too this year. She offered to train with any and all of them that were interested and promised to explain the game at a later date. 

 

After a while of pointless conversation, it was clear they were all ready to get back to their fourth and quickly made their way back up to the dorm to check on Hanna. Gil stuck his head in first making sure they were done talking for they headed in. Carlos and Evie left after brief hugs and promises to see each other the next day. Once they were gone tight hugs were given and comforting words were said. 

 

Hanna opted to sleep in her own bed that night, which was a little alarming, but they had ground rules for a reason. Uma decided it was a good idea to sleep in her own bed so she could make sure someone was there if her princess needed something. “Plus I think the two of you need some boy’s time.” The blue haired girl explained kissing both of them before shutting the door connecting the rooms so they could get some peaceful sleep. After all the boys could be a little rough when they were left alone and they had a big test the next day that Uma wanted to be well rested for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight on how things are going with the pirates and some insight into Mal and Jay's feelings. Also a little humor at the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update.

The tests were long and there were some hard parts, but overall they each did fine. Gil was really impressed with himself even if it took him way longer than Hanna. Once they had the results class schedules were made for them. For the most part, Harry, Gil, and Uma had the same classes. Hanna was in mostly advanced classes, which was a surprise to no one, but Ben made sure to put her with Carlos as often as he could. They had lunch together and at least one other every day. Mal and Jay were pleased to see that Hanna was in more of their classes than she was with her partners, but they knew better than to brag about it. 

 

The first few days were a big transition with meeting all new people and trying to fit in. Harry had been right when he said people would be more skeptical of him and Uma. At the very beginning, they were worried about Gil too, but it did not take long for people to realize he was not as hostile as people were expecting. As for Hanna, the minute people saw her working with Carlos she was deemed not a risk unless the other three were around. She didn’t look very threatening, so people were willing to trust her quicker.

 

Gil ended up joining the woodworking club and quickly made some friends with the others in it. Hanna and Harry decided to take Lonnie up on her offer and they all made the tourney team with ease. At first, people thought they just wanted Hanna for her speed, but everyone was shocked to see how well the tiny girl could take on an opponent of any size. Harry had to leave his hook in the locker room for both games and practice, but at least he had a stick to hold onto. As for Uma, she was training with the swim team even though they were not in season right now. She was also thinking about joining the drama club, but she was fine with just swimming for now. The sword fighting team was not in season, but several of the higher up team members had already talked to all four of them about joining. 

 

Their classes were going better than anyone had expected and Fairy Godmother was impressed with how well they were doing in remedial goodness. Sure they had slip-ups every now and then, but for the most part, they were doing well outside of their rooms. Inside of their rooms, they were able to actually be themselves, so they started spending most of their free time there. They still hung out with their friends and made sure to attend everything important, but if they were able to slip away they would head back to the rooms and just enjoy being in each other’s presence. 

 

To say Mal and Jay were getting agitated with the lack of attention Hanna was showing them was an understatement. Mal had even made sure to get paired up with her on several in-class assignments, but so far Hanna had made sure to focus on the work and to only make small talk. Jay was perfectly fine to just sit and listen about whatever book Hanna was readying, Mal, on the other hand, wanted to talk about more serious things, however, she was trying not to push too hard. 

 

Of course, she could not help herself from giving the girl small orders from time to time. She really did love the way the girl would immediately follow whatever command it was when Mal used her authoritative voice. Jay had even tried a few times and felt a rush when she did what she was told without even thinking. Sure it was simple things like ‘sit’, ‘come here’, or even ‘don’t’, but the small girl would obey without even giving it a thought. They sometimes wondered if she realized how often she just obeyed them. If they tried for anything bigger or used a less forceful tone she would just glare at them and leave to go talk to Carlos, but those few times were enough for them. 

 

“I just don’t see why you two can’t drop it?” Carlos asked Jay one night when Evie and Mal were over watching a movie. Mal rolled her eyes putting her feet up on Jay’s lap. “We are not the ones with something to drop Carlos.” The taller boy said. “Look she doesn’t belong with them and although she might seem happy right now, you know as well as I do that they are going to hurt her sooner or later. You know I’m right.” 

 

It was Evie’s turn to stand up and say something. “You both know that is not true, or you are not paying enough attention. I have spent a lot of time with Harry since I am supposed to be his buddy and if you two spent any time with Uma and Gil at all, then you would know that they care about her more than anything in the world. Every time Harry talks about the other three it is like he has found happiness for the first time in his life.”

 

Mal just rolled her eyes at the statement and gave a small laugh. “Of course they love her.” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “She is one of the best things to come from the Isle, so of course they love her. There has never been any question if they love her, but the question is if she actually loves them and in my opinion, she doesn’t. She just thinks she loves them because they are what she is familiar with. Hanna is too good for them and we are just trying to help her realize that.” 

 

Evie pursed her lips showing Mal that she was not happy with what she just said. She hated when her best friend was able to do things like this. Before this conversation, Evie was confident that Hanna was happy in her relationship with the other three. Now Mal had planted that seed of doubt and as much as she wanted that to go away she knew it wasn’t going to. She was now asking herself if it was possible that there was someone better for Hanna here in Auradon. Sure that was probably the case, but that was still Hanna’s decision. 

 

“Oh, and you both think that you are good enough for her?” Carlos asked with a scoff. “You are both in a relationship with other people, and yet you continue to try and win back the girl who is perfectly happy in her own relationship.” As he was speaking the other two decided to get up and god were they scary standing next to each other like that. As much as Carlos and Evie liked Ben and Lonnie they knew the king and queen of the market kids were meant to be together. 

 

Jay made his way over to Carlos and threw his arm over the smaller boys shoulder. Carlos knew Jay and Mal would never hurt him, but he had seen what they could do and it was hard to say they did not intimidate him still. “Los, we know it is complicated. We are both just trying to look out for one of ours and part of looking out for her is trying to get her away from people who are going to hurt her.” Carlos knew Jay really meant what he was saying, but that didn’t make it right. 

 

“Yah E.” Mal said taking her best friend by the shoulders so she was looking her in the eye. “You have seen what those pirates are capable of and it would break my heart to watch them break hers.” Evie let out a little huff that just made Mal giggle. “And what if they don’t Mal? What if they truly are the best thing that has ever happened to her and you are trying to sabotage a great relationship?” 

 

“Look we know it is just a matter of time before they hurt her.” Jay said leaving his hand on Carlos but turning to face Evie. “We just want to have the chance to talk to her and get back on good terms for when it happens. Sooner or later they are going to break her heart or she is going to realize she is too good for them. When that time comes she is going to need us, all four of us, to be there for her.”

 

Carlos and Evie shared a look knowing that their friends were not going to be backing down any time soon because they thought what they were doing was right. With a small head nod, they both agreed it was better to stay out of it and to be there for all three of their friends when the cards come crashing down. “We won’t stop you guys, but we are not going to help with this.” Evie said before grabbing the white-haired boy’s hand and leaving the other two to talk. Once the door closed Jay pulled Mal into a quick hug.

 

“Are we doing the right thing?” He asked knowing it was not a question he could ask anyone else. No one could understand the situation unless they were in it and the only people really in it were the two of them and Hanna. “Feeling bad about Lonnie?” Mal asked stepping out of the embrace and sitting back on the couch. Jay just nodded before asking if she felt bad about Ben. 

 

“Sometimes it feels like we were meant to be together, but other times King Benjamin shows up and I start doubting everything about our relationship.” She tried to explain. “It’s like I’m dating two different people at once and it is not the two I am willing to date at the same time. I feel like I have had to change so much about who I am since I started seeing him.” It was something that had been weighing on the blond's mind a lot recently. She couldn’t even tell Ben about her magic and that was such a big part of who she is. 

 

“Are you going to break up with him?” She knew the answer and if it were anyone other than one of her people she would have lied, but this was Jay and she knew she couldn’t lie to him or E or Los about something like this. “I think I have just been waiting to mess up to the point that he breaks up with me. I mean how am I supposed to break up with the king? He is supposed to be perfect and everything a girl could dream of, so why is it that I can’t be happy with being the one he chose.” Jay took her hand slowly and kissed the knuckles softly. 

 

“I get it you know. With Lonnie, everything is a competition. She always has something to prove and more often than not she has to use me to get what she wants. Coach was not going to open tryouts to girls this year, instead, he was going to make a girls team, but Lonnie would not hear it and I always have to be on her side. I think I am just tired of having to fight some new battle with her all the time. With you, I knew you could always handle whatever fight you were going to get in, but I also knew you were smart enough not to start a battle you couldn’t win. You knew I always had your back, but you never needed me to be there for you to fight the battle. With Lonnie, I don’t know if she would fight the battle if I’m not there and for some reason, I don’t like that.” 

 

“Do you think Hanna would need us there to fight her battles?” Mal asked pulling his attention back to her. He just gave a small laugh thinking about all the times they had looked out for her. Almost everyone on the Isle was at the very least able to defend themselves, but Hanna had not been in that category when they first took her in. Both of them had special memories of different times when they had moved Hanna behind them and her little arms gripped onto their jackets so tightly looking for someone to protect her. 

 

Lonnie never looked for him to protect her, just to be someone to push others out of the way of her crusade when she couldn’t get them to budge. She liked to act like she wanted him to defend her, but if he stepped one foot outside of what she wanted him to do then she would explode on him about how she didn’t need him to fight her battles. It was a lot of back and forth that he really didn’t need in his life. “I think she would actually appreciate the fact that we would want to fight her battles for her. I think she would help us kick their ass and then she would thank us for the next month for doing what we are supposed to do anyways.” 

 

“Yah, if I even try to help Ben with any of his problems he continues to talk about how it is all on him and it’s not fair. He always pries into my business and when I push him away somehow it is my fault. It was never like that with Hanna. She always knew when something was wrong and would try to make it better, but the second I told her ‘drop it’ she knew to leave it be.” Mal loved that her girl knew when to stop pushing just by hearing those two words. 

 

“Do you think she is better off without us?” Jay asked turning his head so he could look out the window instead of looking at Mal. He didn’t want to hear her response, but he knew it was something they both needed to be clear on. “Of course.” Mal replied and that was not what he had been expecting at all. She grabbed him softly by the chin and made him look into her eyes. “She would have been so much better off without us, she would be so much better off without them, and she would have been the best without the Isle. However, all of those are part of her life and nothing is going to change that. I think the best thing for her would be to walk away from everything and live a happy life as far away from all of us as she can.

 

Since she is never going to do that than I would say, she is better off with us than without us. I know the pirates are on her side right now, but you and I both know more than anyone else how quickly they can turn. Hell do you remember when Harry ripped that guys eyes out, because he tried to take Uma? We were only ten and something tells me he has not gotten any less crazy. I just don’t want to wake up one day to find her lying there dead with a hook in her heart.” 

 

As far as they both were concerned it was the most likely scenario if Hanna was not removed from those parasitic pirates. “Maybe we should just focus on friendship for the moment?” Jay suggested. “Being one of her friend’s means that we might be able to actually help her when the time of them screwing up comes.” Mal thought it over and nodded her head. What he said was making sense, but she knew it would be hard to stop the things she was doing now. 

 

“I’m not saying to stop doing everything you have been doing, but maybe you could stop with the death glares and maybe you could work a little bit more on talking to her about mundane things. I know you have been reading more, so maybe you could try talking about books with her. You know she loves to read and it would be a good way to connect.” He suggested. “I just want her back in our lives.” Mal explained knowing he understood. 

 

*********

 

In a different dorm room not too far away four teens were lying in bed together making plans for the weekend and promising each other that there would be at least one night of personal time for just the four of them. Harry and Hanna had a tourney game against the lost boys that Uma and Gil knew they had to be at. Everyone figured they might have a problem with Harry, so it was probably going to be an interesting game. Sure they were not the same lost boys as when Harry’s dad was there, because only one child can be a child forever and his name is Peter Pan. Since all of the lost boys were completely loyal to the ruler of Neverland it would not shock anyone if they tried to use Harry for payback. 

 

“How about after the game and after the after game party, we all come back here and have a party of our own?” Uma suggested. Hanna and Harry nodded their agreement quickly and all eyes turned to Gil who was giving them all a questioning look. “You mean for sex right?” Gil asked sounding genuinely confused. The other three burst out into laughter because that was just such a Gil thing to say. A small pout fell onto his lips, but Harry was quick to kiss it away with a deep and passionate one. 

 

“Oh baby boy, you know we are not laughing at you. We just love it when you ask that question each and every time we try t’ be discreet about when we are going t’ ‘ave sex.” The first mate explained for at least the fiftieth time. Gil nodded his head remembering the three people laying around him would never laugh at him the way others did. “So we are going to have sex after the after game party?” He asked just to be clear. “Yes Gil, I was suggesting we have celebration sex after the after game party to show our winners how great they played.” Uma said trying to make it clear for the blond boy who had his arms around her.

 

“Ok.” Gil replied sounding pleased with that answer. “Wait how do you know that they are going to win?” He asked brows furrowing. Uma just rolled her eyes at the question. “Because Gil, I’m psychic.” She deadpanned. “Oh, I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you ever tell me that?” He asked a little offended she had not shared that information with her. “It’s an Auradon thing.” Uma said when she realized he didn’t catch onto the joke. “Oh, cool that will be helpful.” With a small chuckle, Harry rolled over and turned off the light. “Just go to sleep Gil.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tourney match against the lost boys. As you might expect things don't go so well for Harry or Hanna.

The day of the game Hanna and Harry we both really nervous and all of the people in the school being uncharacteristically nice to them was not helping. Gil almost attacked a guy who put his arm around Hanna while wishing her luck. It was all adding to the pressure and Harry had to pull his Kitten into a closet before lunch so the two of them could calm each other down. “What am I supposed to do when they take a cheap shot at you?” She asked with a huff.

 

“Well Kitten, you should let myself or Jay ‘andle it, because we are the enforcers. Or you could let Lonnie ‘ave a go at ‘em.” He suggested hoping his girl wouldn’t allow herself it get sucked into old business. The lost boys were always tough competition from what he has heard and he knew this game was going to be personal. She gave a huff in his response but nodded her head knowing she needed to keep a level head before going into this game.

 

Turns out she had good reason to be worried because as it turns out the new lost boys were just as angry at the hook family as the originals were. The only thing no one had thought about was that the lost boys might have been paying attention a little too much before the game to who Harry was talking to. As it would seem some of them took notice when he was helping Hanna stretch before the game. Apparently no matter how innocent it looked or he tried to make it, Harry Hook could not hide the look in his eye when he was staring at someone he loves.

 

This made Hanna the logical target for the other team and they were not letting up. It started out rough, but with Lonnie, Jay, Carlos, Harry, and even Chad at her back Hanna knew she would be able to stand her ground. Part of her was just glad they weren’t going after Harry; she knew he wouldn’t like it, but she would always offer herself up if it meant he would be out of harm’s way. 

 

Of course, by halftime, they started to realize what the game was and coach decided it was best to leave Hanna off the field for now. She was upset at being benched, but she was more worried about what was going to happen to Harry when their first target was taken away. “Look out for him!” Hanna said grabbing Jay by his jersey. The looked each other in the eye for a long moment before he nodded his head. “I’ll try my best.” He promised. “For you, I will always try my best.”

 

She didn’t really know what to do with that, but she gave him a grateful smile before he headed onto the field. “Were two goals down, so if we want to win we are going to need something special.” Lonnie said when Jay joined the huddle. He thought for a minute about what the other team must be thinking and slowly a plan started to form. “We all know they are going to make a move on Harry, so if we want to win we are going to need to be smart. Harry stick by me and I’ll watch your back. Everyone else they are going to see you as less threatening, so keep the ball moving between yourselves. We're basically taking the enforcers out of the game and hopefully taking part of their team with us.”

 

The others thought about it for a moment, but the longer they took the smarter the idea was sounding. “You sure about this mate?” Harry asked knowing how much Jay liked to be right in the middle of a game. “I am going to be honest with you. I don’t like you and I think you are bad for Hanna, but you mean a lot to her. Since she means a lot to me it is now my job to have your back.” He explained. Harry gave him a strange look, but finally, he gave a firm nod. “Well, at least we are on the same page. I don’t like you either mate and the only reason I ‘ave not driven my ‘ook threw your eye for lookin' at ‘er is because she still cares about you. It’s not quite love, but it is somethin' and I would never ‘urt ‘er by bein' the one t’ ‘urt you. So basically I ‘ave your back as well. For Kitten.” “For Hanna.” Jay said shaking Harry’s hookless hand in agreement. 

 

In the start of the second half, Hanna found herself grabbing a fresh pair of gloves out of her bag because she was sweating through the pair she had on. The lost boys were not letting up on Harry any more than they had on her, which in turn meant they were working on Jay just as hard as they were working on Harry. Lucky for the Auradon team the lost boys were so busy trying to find a way to get a good shot at the young pirate, the others were able to score twice and bring the game back to even. 

 

Unfortunately, those goals only served to anger the lost boys further as they had not lost or tied a game yet this season and they did not want to let it happen now. Finally, they found the shot they were looking for when Jay was distracted by a cheap shot at Carlos. He took one step away from Harry on instinct to protect Carlos and the lost boys took the moment to strike. In one foul swoop, the end on one of their sticks found its way to Harry’s gut just below the pad as he defended himself from the other. Before he could even recover from the blow the one he had been blocking lifted his stick and brought it down on his shoulder to get him to fall over.

 

Before Jay could reach him the one who had struck first was already stomping on Harry’s hand that normally held his hook. The entire crowd paused as they heard the crunch of the bone, but the thing that stopped everyone even the players on the field was the lack of anything coming from Harry. The boy just looked at his hand quietly pain clear on his face, but he didn’t even whine. Something that should have caused him to scream in pain made the boy go sickeningly silent.

 

Finally after about a minute of silence and scared looks from the lost boys who were expecting anything other than the silence they were hearing. Then the most disturbing thing in the world happened. Harry Hook looked up to the stands where Uma and Gil were standing and started laughing hysterically. It was clear to everyone on the field his hand was broken, but by the look in his eyes, Harry had no idea of the pain he was supposed to be in. Instead of doing what any rational person would do Harry Hook picked himself up off the ground and grabbed his stick in his still working hand. He then proceeded to walk across the field to where the ball was laying on the ground and pick it up with the stick. 

 

He then walked over still laughing and flung it into the goal right past the lost boy’s goalie who was too shocked by the laughter to even attempt to stop it. The horn sounded notifying everyone that a goal was scored, but none of the fans cheered. Instead, they watched Harry Hook walk over to his coach while still laughing. “Sorry sir, but I believe I need a sub.” He said in a calm voice. When his coach nodded his head unsure of what else to do; Harry stepped off the field and walked over to Hanna who was visibly shaking with rage. 

 

“Well Kitten, I ‘ave put victory in our sight. All I need you t’ do now is t’ go and defend our lead.” He said planting a quick kiss on her lips before taking her spot on the bench. “Go show ‘em what they get for messin' with your people. Oh, but do try not t’ ‘urt them t’ bad Kitten. You know ‘ow ‘ard it is t’ get blood out of anything that isn’t leather. I would ‘ate t’ ‘ave t’ replace that pretty jersey when it is still so new.”

 

Hanna just nodded stepping onto the field as Uma and Gil pushed their way down the bleachers to check on Harry who had started laughing again. Hanna quickly made her way over towards Jay and gave him a strong look. “Hanna, I’m sorry, I should have…” She lifted her hand to stop him in his tracks. “I was watching the game Jay. I know you were looking out for him. If you didn’t at least make a move to check on Carlos I would have slapped you myself. He is one of yours and where we come from that means something. Now, where do you think is the best place for me to make sure something like this never happens to one of mine again?” 

 

To say the lost boys were worried was an understatement. It was clear the girl who was on the field now was not the same girl as before and when Jay moved her to the middle of the field and let her take point. The referee finally seemed to find his footing and blew his whistle to get the game back on. He had never had a situation like this before and if he was honest he was not sure what he should be doing, so he just decided it was best to just get back to the game. If he was being even more honest he was kind of scared of both the girl on the field and the boy whose hand had been broken and he did not want to get on their bad side.

 

When everything reset and the game was ready to begin again Hanna was more ready than she had been for anything in her life. All the anger she felt was being pushed into her hands and they were honestly hurting from how hard she was holding onto the stick. In the end, the lost boys went running back to the visitors’ locker room before they could even shake the Knight’s hands. That was just as well for Hanna since she had scored three goals in the last fifteen minutes of the match leaving her fair share of bruises in her wake, but nothing worse than that. She knew she was showing restraint and on the Isle that would have been seen as weakness in itself, but they were not on the Isle and in Auradon it was considered noble.

 

When the game had ended the Knight’s fans rushed the field and tried to celebrate with the team. Hanna, however, had other plans, because she quickly pushed her way through the crowd toward her people. As it turns out the team had a similar idea because they all left the crowd cheering on the field to go and check on their injured teammate. Gil had picked Harry up and was holding him in his lap as Uma worked slowly taking care of his injuries. His hand had already been wrapped and his arm was in a sling to take the pressure off his injured shoulder. She was currently wrapping his ribs as Gil whispered comforting words into his ear. All it took was one look and Hanna knew he was going to be alright. It almost brought tears of joy to her eyes to see that look in his eyes.

 

“Oh Kitten, don’t cry on my account.” Harry said with a giant smirk. “After all you did such a wonderful job defendin’ my ‘onor.” She moved quickly grabbing his face in her hands and kissing him like it was the only thing keeping her together. When they finally separated the whole team was standing there watching them and for the most part, they had smiles on their faces. The only one who didn’t know what to feel was Jay and that was just because he wanted to feel upset at seeing her kiss him, but he just didn’t. 

 

“Kitten, I think you are goin' t’ need a new pair o’ gloves.” He laughed taking his good hand to wipe the sweat off of his face. She realized he is right and takes her gloves off quickly and whipping her hands on her pants so she can touch his face again. For her, there has always been something calming about actually being able to touch someone she cares about. It helps to anchor her and shows her that they are really there and safe. 

 

Once Uma is done with his ribs he goes to stand but the second he has trouble Gil is there to offer his body as support. “Dude, you probably should not be getting up right now.” Jay informed him knowing how bad his injuries were. Ben came over and voiced his agreement. “Yeah Harry, we should probably get you to the nurse so she can have a proper look at those injuries. At the very least she should check out your hand.” Harry simply looked down at the flesh covered in gauze.

 

“What’s a nurse?” Gil asked worried about them sending Harry anywhere in this state. They were used to just taking care of one another’s injuries on the Isle and had never thought of the possibility of having someone else try to fix them. Ben winced a little, just like he did every time they asked what something is. “The nurse is a medical examiner who has been trained to deal with injuries or illness to students. She gets a lot of athletes after sporting events and she will know how to properly treat Harry’s wounds moving forward.” 

 

Mal moved out of Bens grasp quickly and actually moved over towards Uma which was kind of shocking since she was being non-threatening. “I know it seems weird, but all four of us have been there before and she is actually kind of nice. She tries to be gentle and she wouldn’t mind if the rest of you want to stay in the room with him. I trust her with my people.” Everyone from the Isle knew how heavy that statement was, so Uma nodded her head to Harry who was then quick to accept going to see the nurse. 

 

“And I just want to let you all know right now that I am going to have a talk with the lost boys and even Pan himself if it is needed.” Coach said stepping over to check on his whole team. “There was no sportsmanship out there and it should never have happened. Such a blatant disregard for people’s safety will not be tolerated. None of you are your parents and it is not fair of people to hold grudges like you are. If the lost boys or any other team for that matter cannot handle it, then they will not be invited back here or let around my team. Everyone get some rest and no practice for the rest of the week. I think you all earned some downtime.” 

 

With that, the team started disbursing back to the locker rooms as the fans still cheered on the field. Jay went over to help Gil with Harry, so they could get him out of the rest of his uniform before taking him to the nurse. All the girls who were standing around followed as Lonnie and Hanna went to change out of their uniforms. “Thanks for letting us know the nurse is safe Mal. Sometimes Ben just brings these things up and we never really know what he is talking about.” Hanna explained really thrilled Mal had done something to help Harry. She knew it had been hard for the blond teen to see her former lover with other people, but she was hopping with all of the little things Mal had been doing that this was the start of a growing friendship.

 

“It’s no problem. We were the same way when we first got here. Something similar actually happened to Jay when the team played the Sultans and Aladdin’s son wanted some cheap shots. Coach lit into the other team and Aladdin himself, so everyone was shocked we even played them again. Luckily it seemed they learned their lesson after the first time, just like I’m sure the lost boys will.” Evie was really proud of how understanding her best friend was being. She knew this was hard for Mal, but this was honestly her best effort yet. 

 

When they got back to the locker room Uma stepped up quickly to help Hanna get out of her uniform since the girl had many cheap shots taken on her as well during the game. Luckily with all of her training as being a human punching bag, she was only sore and not really in any pain. “Once you take a shower Princess we can head up to the nurse so you can check on Harry.” Hanna put up no argument and took a quick shower so she could see if Harry was alright. Apparently, she went so fast the water didn’t even have time to heat up. 

 

After about an hour of the nurse checking over all of the wounds both Harry and Hanna had received she sent them off. Harry had a broken bone in his hand, a couple of bruised ribs, and a shoulder ace. She gave him something that would help the bone grow faster but said she could not heal it all at once. Both of them got cream that most of the players had already that they were supposed to apply to bruises after games to help with the pain. 

 

By the time the four of them strolled into the after party in Chad Charming’s room basically everyone was there. The second Hanna was through the door people were chanting her name and congratulating Harry on his goal. They were even being nice to Uma which was still a new concept. After a few hours of being social and kind to everyone, Evie gave them an out which they gladly took.

 

Once back in their room Uma pulled her people close and just enjoyed their presence for a bit. “I’m not sure how much I like that game.” Gil said not liking that Uma had stopped him from charging the field and killing the lost boys. “I know baby boy, but I promise you none of the other matches should be that targeted on us and did you see how much self-control it is teachin’ out little Kitten?” Gil just nodded proud of his little Shark Bait before addressing the other thing that had been on his mind all afternoon. “So Uma was right in her psychic predictions and you won the game. Does that mean we get to have sex now?”


End file.
